HOTD:Apocalipsis
by Tacbon20
Summary: Lo que mucha gente penso que seria un dia mas en sus vidas , no lo fue , nadie se imagino que los muertos se levantarian , eso solo pasaba en las peliculas , lo malo es que esto no era una. ¿Podra Takashi guiar a sus amigos a la vez que debe resolver sus propios problemas? TakashixHarem
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos , aqui os presento una nueva historia , sobre Highschool of the Dead , un anime y manga que a mi no me decepciono para nada , una pena la disputa entre los autores teniendo como consecuencia el paron del anime y manga , aun no se si seguire el canon pero habra cambios notables en algunas partes. EMPECEMOS!

Capitulo 1-Prologo

Como otro dia cualquiera , el sol hacia acto de presencia en la bella ciudad de Tokonosu , causando asi que los adultos vayan camino a sus puestos de trabajo y los adolescentes a las universidades y preparatorias para experimentar otro dia normal en sus vidas...excepto alguien quien ahora mismo se retorcia en su cama intentando apagar el despertador pero no atinaba a darle hasta que de un golpe cayo al suelo , este suspiro aliviado y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo , este joven respondia al nombre de Takashi Komuro , un chico de pelo castaño y ojos color miel , de 17 años y alumno de segundo año en la preparatoria Fujimi , este chico tenia sus razones para no querer levantarse , ya que desde cierto dia no disfrutaba de su vida juvenil , cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo se escucho un grito desde el piso de abajo

-Onii-chan! El desayuno ya esta listo!-gritaba una voz femenina llamando al joven a la vez que este maldecia su mala suerte , ya desvelado se decidio a bajar a desayunar a la cocina donde fue recibido por una hermosa chica de pelo negro y ojos color ambar y enfundada ya en su uniforme de la preparatori Fujimi de camiseta blanca y verde estilo marinera que resaltaba sus pechos copa C y falda verde , esta chica era Mikoto Komuro miembro del club de kendo de Fujimi y hermanastra de Takashi , si , debido a que la madre de ella y el padre de Takashi se conocieron en un bar , el era un empresario y ella un profesora del jardin de infancia , poco a poco se conocieron y se enamoraron por lo que poco despues se casaron y ella junto a su madre se fueron a vivir con los Komuro , al principio ella era muy timida con Takashi , pero este al ser de pequeño alguien muy sociable , consiguio que con el paso de los tiempos Mikoto sintiera mas confianza en si misma

-Buenos dias Onii-chan , ten tu desayuno-decia con una hermosa sonrisa la pelinegra ahora conocida como Mikoto , mientras le daba un vaso con zumo de naranja y le pasaba los cereales para acompañar al tazon de leche

-Seran buenos para ti Mikoto , para mi seria perfecto el poder quedarme en cama-respondia Takashi un poco cabizbajo por cierto evento que vio hace unos meses

-Onii-chan...debes superarlo , no puedes estar siempre asi , no te hace ningun bi...-decia Mikoto hasta que la interrumpieron

-Mikoto basta , no es asunto tuyo!-gritaba Takashi con una voz muy dura

-L-lo siento , y-yo solo queria a-ayudarte por todo lo que hiciste p-por mi cuando eramos pequeños-decia una triste y llorosa como Mikoto por el tono rudo de su hermano

Al ver asi a su hermana , se arrepintio y se insulto asimismo por haberle gritado a ella cuando ese evento no fue culpa suya , por lo que se levanto al acabar su desayuno y abrazo su hermana consolandola y disculpandose por haberle gritado , esta al ser un poco mas baja que Takashi se acurruco en su pecho sientiendo la calidez y seguridad que sentia con los abrazos de su hermano , como cuando eran pequeños

-Perdon Mikoto , yo no queria hacerte llorar-decia un Takashi lleno de un sentimiento de culpa

-Lo se Onii-chan , tambien es culpa mia por haberte hecho recordar algo malo , pero es que desde eso no yas vuelto a ser el mismo , no puedes dejar que te afecte , tienes que pasar pagina , siempre puedes contar conmigo-decia Mikoto

-Lo intentaré , pero sera muy duro , gracias-decia Takashi a Mikoto mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente , como de pequeños consiguiendo sonrojarla un poco

-Bueno , vamos a salir sino llegaremos tarde , y despues los senseis me culpan por malinfluenciarte-decia risueño Takashi haciendo reir a su hermana mientras salian de la casa rumbo a la preparatoria Fujimi

Ya al llegar a alli , acompaño a su hermana al salon de los de primer año. Durante el primer receso , Takashi tuvo que tragarse sus clases "favoritas" , matemáticas y fisica , esta ultimo con el excentrico de Koichi Shido , este tipo le daba asco ya que tenia la mayor mirada lasciva que podias ver en el mundo , y se juro asimismo que si veia la mirada de ese tipo sobre su hermana no se hacia responsable de sus acciones. Ya en el receso decidio ir hacia las escaleras de emergencia despues de rechazar la invitación de sus dos mejores amigos Morita e Imamura de ojear las nuevas revistas porno del mes. En ese lugar se quedo pensativo sobre los eventos pasados en el verano , donde un dia paseando sin rumbo ñor la ciudad encontro a su mejor amiga y amor secreto Rei Miyamoto , con la cual habian hecho una promesa de que se casarian cuando fueran mayores este decidio ir a saludarla e intentar hablar y disculparse por lo que paso cuando recibio la noticia de que Rei repitiria año , iba a acercarse a ella cuando de pronto vio como besaba apasionadamente a un chico peligris , que Takashi reconocio y no daba credito a lo que veia , aquel chico era Hisashi Igou , quien Takashi tenia como mejor amigo , por supuesto se alejo de alli al haber presenciado como dos de las personas a las que mas apreciaba le traicionaban. A partir de ese dia , Takashi no disfruto mas del verano y se mantuvo en su habitacion por semanas , hasta que poco a poco se recuperaba , aunque esa herida no cicatrizaria y se quedaría por siempre en su corazon. Estab tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no escucho como alguien se acercaba por su espalda

-Asi que era aqui donde estabas baka-dijo una chica de pelo rosa atado en dos coletas , llevaba gafas , de ojos color miel , mas baja que Takashi pero de la misma edad que el y enfundada tambien en el uniforme de Fujimi , esta chica era la otra amiga de la infancia de Takashi , Saya Takagi , hija del politico Souichiro Takagi

-Oh , eres tu Takagi-san , que haces por aqui?-le preguntaba Komuro a su amiga

-No hay que ser un genio para saber que el tiempo del receso ya paso , y como no volvias tan solo pedi para ir al servicio y sali a ver donde estabas , aun sigues pensando en "eso" , ademas te he dicho que me llames Saya-decia Saya ya siendo conocedora de la situacion por la que paso en verano Takashi

-Solo estaba pensando en mis cosas , no te preocupes Tak...digo Saya-decia un sonriente Takashi a Saya

-Esta bien , pero no tardes en venir , te cubrire diciendo que te encontraste mal y fuiste a la enfermeria , pero me deberas una-finalizaba Saya la conversación retirandose del lugar , no antes sin recibir un gracias de Takashi

Takashi decidio quedarse un poco mas alli contemplando el paisaje urbano , ya cuando estaba a punto de irse escucho un golpeteo que provenia de la puerta de la entrada principal , quien era el culpable era un tipo en traje que para opinion de Takashi lucia una cara muy palida y algo raro en los ojos , alli en la entrada se juntaron el conserje , Teshima-sensei , profesor de y Kyoko-sensei , la profesora de Ciencias , una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo , enfundada en una camiseta blanca con falda negra y una bata de laboratorio , Takashi debia de admitir que aunque fuera estricta era una hermosa mujer con buena figura para sus ya 30 años , los tres intentaban alejar al tipo del traje hasta que Teshima-sensei recurrio a la amenza y agarro por el cuello de la camisa al tipo a traves de los barrotes de la puerta , haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de la mujer , hasta que el sujeto mordio al sensei en el brazo arrancandole un buen trozo de carne , Takashi ante esto se quedo petrificado , al igual que el conserje y Kyoko-sensei , este suceso solo lo habia presenciado en las películas de zombies , pero eso era ficcion , nunca pasaria en la vida real...¿Verdad? , pero ahora comenzaba a encajar las piezas del puzzle y algo le decía que advirtiera a los otros del peligro de permanecer ahi

-Alejaos de el , rapido!-grito Takashi a la profesora y al conserje desde las escaleras a las par que comenzaba a bajar tan rapido como le daban sus piernas , llamando la atencion de las dos personas , cuando la mujer iba a recriminarle el no estar en su clase , el conserje vio horrorizado como el antes profesor de se levantaba y se dirigia hacia la mujer mientras esta no se dio cuenta hasta que fue empujada por el conserje , el cual recibio el mordisco antes de que Takashi llegara a la escena y ayudara Kyoko a levantarse , ya que esta quedo paralizada del comportamiento de su compañero profesor.

-Kyoko-sensei , debemos de irnos y avisar al director y al resto-decia Takashi para que la mujer reaccionase y ambos salieran corriendo hacia el ínterior del edificio , desde este momento , Takashi sabia que no seria un dia como otro cualquiera , aunque por desgracia , no seria cosa de un solo dia...

Hasta la proxima! , y antes de irme perdon por no haber actualizado ninguna de mis historias actuales , la universidad chupo todo mi tiempo , pero ya mañana sin falta os traere el tercer capitulo de "El Clan del Sekiryutei" , como siempre muchas gracias por ceder un poco de tu tiempo a esta lectura y dejad reviews para opiniones , consejos...etc


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos/as , aqui os traigo "HOTD:Apocalipsis" , antes de nada gracias a aquellos que han dejando fav , follow o review. Dicho esto , EMPECEMOS! (P.D:El nombre completo de Kyoko es Kyoko Hayashi , por lo que seria Hayashi-sensei , siento el pequeño error)

Capitulo 2

Desencajados , esa era la mejor palabra para describir las caras de Takashi y Kyoko , la cual aun intentaba procesar lo que habia ocurrido unos momentos atras

-Hayashi-sensei se que aun sigue en shock por lo que paso , pero debemos avisar al director para que evacue la academia-decia Takashi intentando calmar a la profesora

-Evacuar? Con llamar a la policía sera suficiente no?-decia aun asustada la profesora

-Sinceramente Hayashi-sensei...no se que habra pasado pero ahora eso esta dentro del instituto y hay que sacar a todos-decia Takashi a Kyoko-Lo mas prudente es que vaya a avisar al director y yo ire a avisar al resto de clases

-Comprendo tu razonamiento , esta bien ire a avisar al director , pero ten cuidado-decia un poco resignada la profesora

Ahora mismo Takashi se dirigia a su salon de clases a avisar a Saya y Kohta Hirano , uno de los últimos amigos que hizo y es que ambos se conocieron en el arcade el mismo dia que Takashi vio a Igou y Rei besarse , Takashi lo vio jugar a una de las maquinas que trataba de sobrevivir el máximo tiempo posible en oleadas de zombies...¿Ironico verdad?. Al ser uno de los favoritos de Takashi decidio acercarse y preguntar si habia sitio para otro mas , el chico de gafas asintio un poco timido al principio ya que no era propenso a hacer amigos , varios minutos despues ambos consiguieron superar el anterior récord y para acabar decidieron echar algunos piques en las juegos de pelea , ahi fue donde poco a poco se iban conociendo e incluso se enteraron de que estaban en la misma preparatoria y el mismo año. Al comenzar el nuevo curso tuvieron la suerte de asistir a la misma clase y desde ahi poco a poco se fueron haciendo amigos ademas Takashi ahuyentaba a los matones que intentaban burlarse de Hirano.

Takashi ya habia llegado a la puerta del salon de su clase , calmo su respiracion un poco antes de entrar de sopetón llamando la atencion de toda la clase

-Oh señor Komuro...a que debemos el gusto de su presencia?-decia con ssrcasmo el profesor de inglés

-Saya , Kohta , Rei , Hisashi hay que irse ya!-subia el tono Takashi sin hacerle caso al profesor y ante toda la clase

-Oye Takashi , quien crees que eres para obligarnos a irnos?-preguntaba un poco enfadada Rei

-Va en serio! Debemos irnos ya!-exclamaba Takashi , dejando a Saya con un mirada seria dirigida hacia el ya que conocia a Takashi de siempre y nunca lo vio tan serio como ahora , por lo que se fiaria de el , Kohta al igual que Saya seguiria a su nuevo amigo ya que le debia mucho a este , mientras que por otro lado tanto Rei como Hisashi seguian sin acceder a abandonar la clase hasta que sono la voz del director

-Mirad yo me voy si me seguis o no es cosa vuestra-fulminaba Takashi saliendo siendo seguido de cerca por Saya y Kohta , Rei se quedo un poco pensativa y cuando iba a seguirlos fue jalada por Hisashi

-Espera Rei , vayamos a la azotea sera el lugar mas seguro-decia Hisashi a una dudosa Rei hasta que sono la voz del director

Mientras en el pasillo veiamos a Takashi , Saya y Kohta...

-Adonde vamos Takashi?-preguntaba Kohta

-Pues debemos irnos antes de...-intentaba decir Takashi cuando se comenzo a oir la voz del director por los altavoces

-"Profesores/as , alumnos/as salgan todos ordenadamente de sus respectivos salones debido a un acontecimiento que hubo dentro de la escuela , esto no es un simulacro repito esto no es un simula...ESPERA NO!AAAAGGH PARA ,NOOOOO AYUDAAAAAAAGGGH...zzzt"

-Oh...mierda...ya es tarde-decia Takashi cuando comenzo a cundir el pánico por toda la academia , por los pasillos comenzaban a salir alumnos y alumnas con el unico pensamiento de huir. Mientras Takashi intentaba buscar a Kyoko ya que habia sido ella quien aviso al director , cruzaron una esquina y Takashi contra algo...blando

La escena que estaban viendo ahora mismo Saya y Kohta era la de Kyoko encima de Takashi con sus pechos en la cara de este. Las reacciones por parte de ambos fueron de rabia y celos por parte de Saya y de envidia y orgullo por su amigo de parte de Kohta

-L-lo siento Komuro-san-se disculpaba Kyoko con el castaño un poco avergonzada por lo ocurrido

-N-no es nada Hayashi-sensei-decia en las mismas circunstancias Takashi

-Ejem...no deberiamos seguir?-preguntaba Saya aun irritads por el suceso anterior

-Si...sea lo que sea esto debemos salir de aqui , yo ire a buscar a Mikoto , Kohta , Hayashi-sensei y Saya ireis a la enfermería , necesitaremos medicinas por lo que he visto al comienzo de todo esto

-Pero Komuro-san el que vayas solo es demasiado peligroso en estos momentos-decia un poco preocupada la profesora

-Quizas...pero asi ire mas rapido , pero antes debemos recoger algo para usar de armas-decia mientras Takashi se dirigia hacia su taquilla y sacaba un bate de beisbol , y cuando se dirigia hacia otra puerta de esta salio un alumno siendo mordido por varios zombis y dividiendo al grupo

-Mierda , hagamos lo que hemos planeado id hacia la enfermería y por favor con mucho cuidado!-gritaba Takashi a la vez que salia corriendo hacia los salones de los de primer año

Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedia , en la misma enfermeria se encontraban dos mujeres a punto de salir , una hermosa rubia de pelo largo con pronunciados pechos , ojos dorados , vestia una camisa blanca con falda negra ceñidas a sus cuerpos y , esta chica era la enfermera de la academia Shizuka Marikawa y la otra chicas era un joven de unos 18 años con el uniforme de Fujimi de grandes pechos pero mas pequeños que los de Shizuka pero con un falda larga , peinado estilo japones largo con el pelo color morado , ojos azules e iba armada con un bokken , ella era Saeko Busujima , de tercer año y capitana del club de kendo

-Marikawa-sensei debemos irnos antes de que lleguen mas y puedan rodearnos-decia Saeko consiguiendo un asentimiento de la enfermera , la cual aun estaba un poco asustada y nerviosa ya que segundos antes tenia a un zombie abalanzandose sobre ella antes de ser salvada por Saeko. Ambas chicas ahora se dirigian a alguna salida o buscar a algun superviviente

Volviendo con Takashi este iba corriendo por los pasillos esquivando y golpeando a los zombies con el bate

-Ayudame Tsunoda!-oyo un grito Takashi , giro la esquina y vio a una chica de pelo naranja claro con un cuerpo parecido al de Rei y ojos castaños claros , tambien llevaba en el pelo una diadema y unos pocos mechones se dejaban caer en su frente

-Y una mierda , yo me voy!-gritaba el ahora conocido Tsunoda , uno de los matones de la academia que tenia ojos oscuros y pelo rubio y negro en los laterales mientras se iba corriendo hacia arriba

La chica estaba siendo encerrada por un zombie que intento agarrarla del cuello con fuerza consiguiendo asi romperle la parte de arriba del uniforme casi por completo

-"Por favor...ayuda..."-suplicaba en su cabeza la chica ya casi dejando de resistirse y con los ojos cerrados hasta que...(CRACK)...fue lo que escucho la chica solo para abrir los ojos y ver al castaño con el bate de baseball llenobde sangre tras golpear al zombie que la amenazaba

-Estas bien?-pregunto Takashi a la chica , la cual se sonrojo un poco por el tono de preocupacion que nunca , su ahora exnovio , de seguro le habia mostrado

-S-si , muchas g-gracias-respondia la chica

-Me alegro-decia Takashi con una sonrisa-Soy Takashi Komuro , como te llamas?...ah y ten...creo que la necesitaras mas que yo-seguia hablando Takashi ofreciendole la chaqueta negra de su uniforme con un pequeño sonrojo a la chica , la cual estaba un poco confundida por el gesto hasta que miro abajo y vio su parte de arriba destrozado por el zombie de antes

-G-gracias , mi nombre es Yuuki Miku-decia la chica aceptando la chaqueta del castaño a la vez que el castaño le sonaba el nombre y es que delante de el estaba una de las chicas consideradas como una de las estudiantes mas sexys de la academia junto a Rei y Saeko. De la misma manera la chica le sonaba el nombre y es que segun mucha gente en la academia Takashi era conocido por ser un vago , un pervertido y muchas cosas mas pero la pelinaranja no veia ninguna de esos defectos en este mismo instamte

-Bueno , si te das prisa podrias alcanzar a tu novio , yo debo ir a buscar a mi hermana-decia Takashi a punto de irse pero noto que la chica agarro su mano temblando un poco

-N-no podria ir c-contigo? Si mi novio me acaba de abandonar estoy segura de que lo volvera a hacer-hablaba la chica suplicando y llorando. Ante esto Takashi solo pudo suspirar

-Esta bien , pero quedate atrás y ve en silencio , vale?-ponia como condiciones el castaño a Yuuki la cual asintió con la cabeza para seguir de cerca al chico

En otra parte de la escuela podiamos ver a dos chicas avanzando a un buen ritmo , estas chicas eran una pelinegra con ojos ámbar y que utilizaba un bokken para defenderse esta chica respondia al nombre de Mikoto Komuro y la chica que lo acompañaba era una chica de proporciones muy parecidas a Mikoto , su pelo era de color azul celeste y ojos azules tambien , su pelo suelto le llegaba hasta media espalda , pero ahora mismo lo llevaba en una cola de caballo para que no le molestara ya que esta llevaba un arco y un carcaj con unas pocas flechas mas , esta chica responde al nombre de Hikari y es la mejor amiga de Mikoto y miembro del club de arqueria

-Hikari-chan debemos movernos sino nos acabaran encerrando aqui decía Mikoto

-Y por donde deberíamos ir?-preguntaba Hikari a su amiga-Cuidado Mikoto!-exclamaba Hikari a su amiga que se giro sorprendida detras suya y un zombie se le abalanzo teniendo como consecuencia cayendo al suelo y forcejeando con el , Hikari intento ayudarla pero vio que no tenia mas flechas y poco a poco se iban acercando mas zombies

-"Maldicion...no debi haber bajado la guardia...no quiero morir sin saber si Onii-chan esta bien..."-pensaba un poco triste Mikoto perdiendo poco a poco las fuerzas hasta que...

-Ni la toques cabron!-grito una voz para que ambas chicas vieran como alguien pateaba al zombie que tenia acorralada a Mikoto y lo remataba con su bate

-Estas bien Mikoto?-pregunto Takashi con un tono muy preocupado a su hermana pequeña

-O-onii-chan!-exclamó Mikoto abrazando muy feliz a su hermano por ver sano y salvo-Estaba muy preocupada por ti...por cierto y tu chaqueta?

-La tiene ella-dijo Takashi señalando a la pelinaranja que iba con el-Se la tuve que dar ya que la salve de un zombie que la estaba atacando cuando su novio la dejo tirada , pero este le rompio...ya sabes...la parte de arriba y obviamente no iba a ir por ahi sin ella...-decia un poco nervioso y timido ante la fija mirada de su hermana pequeña

-Asi que este es tu famoso onii-chan Mikoto?-intervenia Hikari-Un placer soy Hikari Itsuka-decia con una sonrisa la peliazul

-Takashi Komuro , y si , soy el hermano de Mikoto y me gustaria seguir hablando pero debemos movernos quede de reunirme con Saya , Kohta y Hayashi-sensei-avisaba Takashi a las Hikari y Mikoto las cuales asintieron

Mientras esto ocurria , el grupo formado por Saya , Kohta y Kyoko se dirigia hacia la enfermeria avanzando con mucho cuidado

-Muévete gordinflon! O yo misma sere quien te mate en vez de esos bichos-exclamaba la pelirrosa murmurando al chico de lentes que se movia lento en comparación con las dos mujeres

-Takagi-san no debe hablarle asi a su compañero-advertía Kyoko a Saya

-Como quiera sensei...pero yo no me convertire en la comida de esas cosas por culpa de él-contestaba Saya a la profesora , a la vez que Saya queria comprobar una cosa por lo que cogio un trapo del cubo de limpieza del conserje y lo mojo y se lo lanzo a uno de ellos pero este ni se inmutó , a continuación , cogio un zapato que habia en el pasillo y lo lanzo hacia la zona de las taquillas causando sonido que provoco que el zombie reaccionara

-Mmm...interesante , parece que son ciegos pero reaccionan al minimo sonido-murmuraba Saya al grupo que poco a poco avanzaba hacia el cuarto de carpintería hasta que Kohta pateo una lata que habia en el suelo , provocando que los zombies se dirigieran hacia ellos y por eso tuvieron que apurarse y entrar a la clase cerrando la puerta de inmediato y poniendo algunas mesas como barrera

-Estupendo gracias a ti estamos atrapados gordo!-gritaba Saya zarandeando al chico quien tenia lágrimas estilo anime y estaba disculpandose una y otra vez. Una vez se tranquilizaron las cosas , el pequeño grupo comenzo a pensar en una solucion hasta que poco a poco el cristal de la puerta se iba agrietando por los golpes de los zombies , ahi fue cuando Kohta tuvo una idea

-Podemos defendernos con las herramientas del taller-expuso el chico de gafas

-Seria una buena idea...de no ser porque no somos los mas rapidos para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo! Sobretodo tu-protesto Saya

-Bueno...podemos mantenerlos alejados con los tablones de madera-propuso Kyoko

Mientras ambas mujeres hablaban sobre cual seria la mejor opcion Kohta observo a su alrededor y pudo apreciar una pistola de clavos y unas tablillas de madera

-Tengo la solucion para atacar a distancia , pero necesitareis que me cubrais mientras estoy en ello-decia Kohta a la vez que se ponia a trabajar en lo que tenia pensado

-Tsk , mas te vale que funcione-decia Saya que ayudada por Kyoko intentaba mantener a raya a los zombies , pero estos poco a poco estaban tirando la puerta abajo

Despues de unos poco minutos la puerta ya estaba a punto de romperse y los zombies entrarian a la clase

-Maldicion , lo tienes o que gordo?!-exigia Saya a Kohta

-Bien...ahora un lapiz para la mira y...LISTO!-exclamo Kohta que justo en ese momento la puerta era derribada por los zombies-APARTAOS!-grito Kohta a las mujeres las cuales se echaron hacia atras mientras que 6 zombies se adentraban a la clase

-Tomad esto cabrones!-grito Kohta que comenzo a disparar los clavos hacia las cabezas de los zombies-Si jajajaja BOOM HEADSHOT! Jajajaja-se reia Kohta como un loco sorprendiendo y asustando un poco a las mujeres , en pocos segundos Kohta se encargó de los zombies

-Bien , deberiamos de llevarnos todo lo que podamos de aqui-ordenaba Kohta a las mujeres

-Oye gordo quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes?-protestaba la pelirrosa provocando que Kohta se girase con una sonrisa digna de un asesino loco para despues cambiar a una sonrisa dulce con un fondo rosa

-Por favor-decia en un tono suave y dulce , asustando a las mujeres que ya no sabian que era mas aterrador si los zombies , la sonrisa de loco o ese fondo rosa con la sonrisa dulce , por lo que se dispusieron a recoger todo lo util en unas bolsas grandes y salir inmediatamente de ahi

En otra parte de la academia podemos ver tranquilamente a dos mujeres avanzar una de ellas iba al frente golpeando o apartando a los zombies de su camino mientras que a la otra le costaba seguirle el ritmo

-Espera Busujima-san , vas muy rapido!-se quejaba la chica rubia llamada Shizuka

-Marikawa-sensei no soy yo quien va rapido sino usted que va muy lento-le contesto la pelimorada que se paro para observar a su compañera y se acerco a su falda para romperla por el lateral , donde estaba la costura , la rubia estuvo a punto de protestar pero Saeko le pregunto que era mas importante , si su vida o su falda

-Ambas!-fue la respuesta de la rubia a Saeko

En otro sitio se apreciaban a Rei y Hisashi , los cuales no siguieron a Takashi por decision del segundo y ahora mismo se dirigian hacia la azotea , pero les intercepto un grupo de zombies en el último tramo de escaleras por lo que decidieron volver a bajar al mismo piso hasta la salida de emergencia que pudieron ver antes , pero en el ultimo momento Rei tropezo con un cadáver que habia en el suelo y tuvo como consecuencia que se torció el tobillo , llamando la atención de algunos zombies de la zona por el sonido de la caida

-Ahg , Hisashi ayudame...no puedo levantarme creo que me he roto el tobillo...-decia Rei un poco dolorida a Hisashi el cual ya estaba aguantando la puerta de de emergencia y debatiendose si escapar o ayudar a su novia

-Lo siento...-decia Hisashi cabizbajo y se iba corriendo abandonando a Rei que no se creia lo que acababa de pasar , su novio , quien ella creia que era el chico perfecto la abandono dejandola a su suerte , como pudo se puso de pie usando una escoba que habia a su lado y tuvo que encerrarse en el almacen del conserje

Al poco de encerrarse no pudo contener las lágrimas , aun no se creia qie su novio la dejara tirada y ella misma sabia de sobra que no podria salir de alli sin la ayuda de nadie , fue en ese momento donde recordó a cierto castaño

-Takashi...-susurró para ella misma mientras estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus propias piernas , supo que Takashi sabia de su noviazgo con Hisashi porque aquel dia lo vio salir del parque , ella no queria que se enterara de esa forma

Tambien se maldijo asimisma por alejarse de el y rechazarlo cuando mas lo necesitaba y lanzarse a los brazos de Hisashi pensando que era el chico perfecto cuando ahora mismo aun le costaba creer que en lo que sucedió y ahira mismo esperaba su propia muerte

De vuelta con el grupo de Saya , Kohta y Kyoko estos estaban avanzando poco a poco gracias al arma improvisada de Kohta hasta que unos zombies les cortaron el paso frente a ellos , mientras que detras de ellos venían cada vez mas

-Maldicion estamos rodeados , que hacemos?-preguntaba Kohta

-Debemos buscar una ruta alternativa-contesto Saya

-Podemos bajar por esas escaleras-señaló Kyoko a los dos adolescentes

Cuando se disponian a ir por ese camino , un zombie salido de la nada agarro una de las asas de la mochila que llevaba Saya haciendo que cayeran al suelo forecejeando

-Sueltame bastardo! Soy una genio no tiened derecho a tocarme!-gritaba Saya inutilmente al zombie

-Takagi-san! Rayos , no me queda nada de municion , Hayashi-sensei paseme unos clavos!-pidio Kohta a la nerviosa profesora que no conseguia encontrar los clavos

Saya seguia forcejeando pero no conseguia quitarselo de encima pese a ser algo lentos tenian un fuerza sobrenatural , cuando estaba por ceder vio que a su lado habia un destornillador automático por lo que aunque dudosa de bia cogerlo y hacer lo que ya tenia planeado

-AHHHHHH-grito Saya mientras que encendia el destornillador automático y atravesaba la cabeza del zombie , a la vez que la sangre salpicaba por toda la pared y la cara de Saya

Aquel grito de Saya se escucho por casi toda la academia , por lo que el grupo de Takashi con Mikoto , Yuuki y Hikari pudo escucharlo perfectamente

-Ese grito...fue de Saya! Tenemos que ir deprisa!-ordenaba Takashi al grupo

Por otro lado el grupo de las dos mujeres tambien escucho el grito de la pelirrosa

-Que ha sido eso Busujima-san?-decia un poco asustada Shizuka

-Ni idea Marikawa-sensei pero podria ser un superviviente como nosotras por lo que es mejor que vayamos hacia donde vino en grito-decia Saeko

Pocos minutos despues ambos grupos se encontraron en el lugar donde Saya , Kohta y Kyoko estaban atrapados entre los zombies el cual era la zona de las vitrinas de los trofeos

Al llegar los grupos ahi se quedaron Takashi y Saeko se quedaron mirando el uno al otro mientras que se acercaban zombies por ambos lados

-Derecha/Izquierda!-dijeron al unisono Takashi y Saeko abalanzandose contras los zombies donde Mikoto acompañaba a Saeko y Hikari apoyaba a Takashi desde la distancia. Tardaron varios minutos en despejar por completo la zona y ahora estaban jadeando , Takashi se dio cuenta de que Saya seguia inmovil en el mismo sitio por lo que se dirigio hacia ella preocupado

-Saya...estas bien?-pregunto Takashi a la pelirrosa que lloraba por lo bajo

-Y-yo no queria , y-yo...-intentaba decir Saya pero en cada palabra temblaba mas

-Sssh , ya paso...perdon por no haber estado contigo-le decia el castaño abrazandola , gesto que agradecio la pelirrosa y que consiguio calmarla

-Es un gusto verla Busujima-taichou-saludaba respetuosamente Mikoto a su capitana

-Lo mismo digo Mikoto , pero llamame Saeko ahora mismo no estamos en el club-decia la pelimorada

-Me alegro verte entero viejo-hablaba ahora Takashi con Kohta

-Si , yo tambien todo es de locos , por poco no lo cuento-decia suspirando el chico de gafas

-Igual yo...pero ahora debemos seguir hacia la enfermería , necesitaremos medicinas para lo que sea esto-contestaba Takashi ya comenzando a caminar

-Si vais a la enfermería Marikawa-sensei y yo venimos de ahi , ella ya se ha encargado de recoger todo lo necesario-informaba Saeko al castaño

-Ya veo...ahora que estamos aqui...que os parece si formamos un grupo? En mi opinion seria mejor eso que ir cada una por su cuenta-propuso Takashi al grupo de personas que estaba ahi

-Mmm...me parece bien por mi ademas he visto que os podeis defender muy bien y sabeis pelear , y ya que vamos a ser un grupo deberiamos saber nuestros nombres no? Yo soy Saeko Busujima de tercer año y capitana del club de kendo

-Yo Shizuka Marikawa la enfermera-decia la rubia alegre

-Hikari Itsuka de primer año y miembro del club de arqueria

-Mikoto Komuro primer año y miembro del club de kendo

-K-Kohta Hirano de segundo año y ningun club-decia un poco nervioso el chico al estar rodeado de tantas mujeres

-Hayashi Kyoko profesora de ciencias

-Yuuki Miku de segundo año

-Si si , un placer conoceros a todos pero deberiamos darnos prisa sino queremos ser la merienda de estas...cosas-decia mas recuperada la pelirrosa

-Venga Saya no seas tan ruda , ella es Saya Takagi y yo Takashi Komuro-hablaba el castaño

-Espera...Komuro? Como Mikoto? Entonces tu eres...-decia Saeko

-Si , el es mi Onii-chan-decia sonriente la pelinegra mientras la pelimorada asentia a las palabras de su kouhai

-Bueno...hechas las presentaciones , alguna idea de como salir de aqui?-hablaba la peliazul

-Podemos ir a la sala profesores , alli tengo las llaves de mi coche y si las conseguimos podemos irnos

-Una gran idea Hayashi-sensei...pero no creo que su vehiculo particular sea un microbus , verdad?-pregunto Takashi , consiguiendo que la profesora se palmeara la frente mentalmente por psar de alto detalle de que eran un grupo numeroso

-Bus...Claro! , los buses! Podemos coger uno e irnos de aqui-decia Kohta al grupo mientras señalaba por la ventana a un bus que estaba en el aparcamiento

-Gran idea viejo...solo falta conseguir la llaves de ese bus-decia Takashi

-Las llaves de los buses tambien se encuentran en el cajetin de llaves de la sala de profesores-aportaba la enfermera rubia

-Estupendo...entonces hacia la sala de profedores-finalizaba Takashi yendo en direccion hacia alli seguido por todos

Tras varios minutos recorriendo los pasillos el grupo consiguio llegar hasta la sala de profesores sin problemas , solo se encontraron con un par de solitarios zombies nada que no pudieran solucionar

Con mucho cuidado abrieron la puerta para ver si habia alguno de ellos rezagados , tras asegurarse entraron todos ordenadamente y atrancarom la puerta por seguridad mientras permanezcan dentro. La sala de profesores era un sitio de tamaño medio , con varias mesas de oficina , ordenadores y una tele , al fondo se podian ver una cafetera y una nevera

-Bien...los que quieran ir al baño es su unica oportunidad asi que aprovechen-dijo Takashi y Saya entro al baño para quitarse la sangre y Hikari y Mikoto entraban para quitarse el sudor de encima

-Mmm...una tele...veamos si dicen algo de provecho-volvio a hablar Takashi cogiendo el mando de la tele y encendiendola haciendo que todos girasen hacia ella inconscientemente. Esta se encendio en un noticiero que estaba grabando en directo en otra zona de la ciudad de Tokonosu

-"Señores y señoras , nos llegan imágenes en directo del parque principal de Tokonosu donde ha tenido lugar un tiroteo contra un sujeto que provocaba el terror entre la gente por su aspecto de extrema palidez , se piensa que podria ser una victima de una enfermedad todavia desconocida , ahora mismo conectamos con Megumi Shirasaki pars ver si puede darnos mas información sobre lo sucedido , adelante Megumi"-hablaba la presentadora de las noticias dando paso a la reportera

"Hola a todos , soy Megumi Shirasaki informando desde el parque de Tokonosu , lugar donde la policia ha abatido a una posible victima de una enfermedad vírica muy grave , en este mismo momento podemos ver como la policia se lleva al sujeto hacia la ambu...¡¿Que demonios?!-gritaba la reportera ya que vio como el cadaver del sujeto dentro de la bolsa comenzaba a zarandearse hasta poder romperla , mientras que de entre los arboles salian mas

-Mierda! Hay mas , fuego a discrecion!-decia el oficial de policia al mando haciendo que el resto de agentes comenzaran a disparar al cuerpo y extremidades siendo incapaces de derribar a uno , poco a poco los zombies consiguieron llegar a los policias y comenzar a morderlos

"Rapido , debemos de salir de...AGGGGH!-intentaba decir la reportera pero fue mordida por uno de ellos al igual que el camara , despues de esto salio cartel que ponia "Problemas tecnicos , disculpen las molestias" y volvieron a dar paso a la presentadora que tenia una expresion de incredulidad

-"Bu-bueno hasta aqui de hoy"-finalizo la reportera el programa

Hubo un silencio sepulcral , incluido las chicas que estaban en el baño que habian llegado exactamente en el momento que la reportera hizo su primera intervención

-Joder...-fue lo que salio de la boca de Kohta

-Asi que esto esta ocurriendo por todo Tokonosu...-decia Takashi ahora

-Me temo que dudo que solo sea Tokonosu...dame el mando-ordeno Saya al castaño que le hizo entrega del mando mientras cambiaba de canales a uno de noticias internacionales-Lo que me temia , en otros paises...China , Estados Unidos , Rusia...me temo que estamos ante una pandemia-informaba Saya mientras se ajustaba las gafas

-Pandemia?-pregunto el grupo en general

-Una pandemia se da en el caso que una misma enfermedad este afectando a varios paises a la vez , por ejemplo la peste negra que golpeo a Europa en el siglo XIV , se cobro la vida de un tercio de la poblacion del continente-decia de forma calmada e inocente la enfermera rubia dejando sorprendidos a todos por la fluidez con la que hablo ya que sabian de la fama de cabeza hueca que tenia ella

-Marikawa-sensei tiene toda la razon y me temo que esto tan solo es el comienzo-añadia Saya saliendo del asombro anterior

-P-pero pronto todo volvera a la n-normalidad no?-pregunto Yuuki todavia con la chaqueta negra de Takashi

-Sere franca y sincera...no se si esto volvera a la normalidad o no , pero quiza lleve mucho tiempo para eso-decia Saya de forma seria al grupo que asintieron un poco decaidos , fue en ese momento que Mikoto se acordo de sus padres , si esto sucedia tambien fuera de la academia sus padres estarian en peligro

-Onii-chan...crees que papá y mamá esten bien?-pregunto un poco asustada

-Bueno papá esta en el extranjero de viaje de negocios y mamá estaba en la escuela primaria dando clases...pero te aseguro que los iremos a buscar ,¿Vale?-respondio Takashi a su hermana pelinegra la cuál asintió mas tranquila

-Ya tengo las llaves del autobus , nos vamos ya verdad?-preguntaba Kyoko al grupo

-Si , salgamos de aqui cuanto antes-apoyaba Takashi la propuesta de Kyoko

-Takashi debemos de ir en silencio , esas cosas aunque sean lentos tienen una fuerza sobrenatural , tambien parece que son ciegos pero reaccionan al minimo ruido que escuchan-informaba Saya al castaño

-Entiendo , muchas gracias Saya no por nada eres una genio-agradecia Takashi a la pelirrosa , la cual ahora inflaba el pecho orgullosa y con un ligero sonrojo

Despues de recorrer de punta a punta la academia el grupo llego hasta las últimas escaleras que les separaban del patio donde se encontraba el bus , el unico inconveniente que tenian era que estaba infestada de zombies por todas partes

-Bueno...hora de probar lo que dijiste Saya-dijo Takashi preocupando al grupo

-No Onii-chan , es demasiado peligroso-intentaba convencer la pelinegra a su hermano

-Lo sé Mikoto , pero si no lo hago yo lo hará uno de ustedes?-preguntaba Takashi al grupo , donde la mayoria bajo la cabeza debido a que algunos no serian capaces de hacer lo que el castaño iba a hacer

-Yo ire contigo-decia Saeko , la unica persona que no bajo la cabeza , con determinacion para acompañar al castaño

-No te preocupes Busujima-senpai , ire yo solo me niego a poner a alguien en peligro por mi culpa-contesto el castaño a la pelimorada

Nada más acabar la conversacion , Takashi comenzo a bajar uno a uno los escalones sin hacer el mínimo ruido , al llegar al vestibulo se paro en seco ya que delante de el se cruzaban dos zombies , por lo que probo si la teoria de que eran ciegos era verdad y confirmo que era cierta ya que ambos miraron hacia el pero siguieron sus respectivos caminos , siguió avanzando hasta que vio una deportiva blanca en el suelo por lo que se decidio a probar la segunda teoria de Saya , por lo que la cogio y la lanzo hacia la zonas de la taquillas produciendo un sonido metálico que al segundo de sonar todos los zombies del vestibulo se dirigieron hacia ahi

-"Maldición funcionó , te debo una muy grande Saya"-era el pensamiento de Takashi con una sonrisa , dio unos pasos atras hacia la escalera para hacer señas de que ya podian avanzar , uno a uno fueron bajando los escalones con mucho cuidado y cuando se disponian a salir , del mismo pasillo pero en el otro lado otro grupo de estudiantes anónimos vio al grupo de Takashi salir

-Esperad! Ayudadnos!-grito uno de esos estudiantes , el cual , no supo lo que acababa de provocar

-Corred!-grito con todas sus fuerzas Takashi a su grupo que siguio sus órdenes al pie de la letra , Mikoto y Saeko se encargaban de golpear a los zombies con sus bokken protegiendo a las profesoras , Takashi iba en cabeza consu bate de baseball , abriendo camino para Saya y Yuuki , por ultimo estaban Kohta y Hikari que se encontraban en la retaguardia con sus pistola de clavos y arco respectivamente

Al llegar al bus todos se sentaron y dejaron paso a Kyoko quien era la que habia cogido las llaves de la sala de profesores

-Esperadnos!-se escucharon varios gritos de alumnos que tambien consiguieron salir pero el grupo del bus se horrorizo cuando uno de esos supervivientes pateaba a un chico que se cayó y se torció el tobillo , cuando este se dio la vuelta pudieron verlo , era Koichi Shido

-"Mala hierba nunca muere eh"-eran los pensamientos de Takashi

Poco a poco fueron llegando al bus eran dos chicas , dos chicos , Shido , Tsunoda , que solo se gano una mirada de asco de Yuuki , y...Hisashi. Takashi cuando vio a los dos ultimos sintio ganas de reventarles la cabezas con el bate , el primero abandono a su novia a su suerte y el segundo traicionó su amistad...pero despues de eso abrio lo ojos de par en par Rei no estaba con el y eso le extrañaba mucho por lo que decidio ir a preguntarle

-Hey Takashi veo que tu tambien pudiste salir-decia el peligris , pero solo recibio una mirada penetrante de Takashi

-Hisashi...donde esta Rei?-preguntaba de forma muy seria Takashi , en este momento el peligris se puso muy nervioso

-Eemm...no lo c-consiguio...-mentia Hisashi para intentar engañar al castaño

-Me estas diciendo que la hija de un oficial de policia y miembro del club de soujutsu no ha podido defenderse de esas cosas? Donde cojones esta?! Como me entere de que la hayas abandonado a su suerte como el yanqui ese a su novia te prometo que te jodere la vida!-gritaba Takashi cogiendo por el cuello al peligris e intimidandolo al nunca ver a Takashi de esta forma , lo mismo era en el grupo de Takashi , ya que algunos no lo conocían mucho , Kohta nunca vio a su amigo asi y las unicas que no se sorprendieron fueron Saya y Mikoto ambas sabian que Rei seguia siendo alguien importante para Takashi y eso demostraba lo gran persona que era

-Hayashi-sensei , espere 10 minutos si no aparezco en esos 10 minutos marcharos , Hikari-san , Busujima-senpai , Kohta , Mikoto si se acercan esas cosas ya sabeis que hacer-ordenaba de forma seria consiguiendo un asentimiento del resto. Tanto Mikoto como Saya nin intentaron en convencerlo de no ir ya que seria en vano

Con esto dicho Takashi se dirigio por el mismo camino por el que salio el grupo de Hisashi

Ahora mismo le quedaban 6 minutos y llamaba como un loco a Rei

-Rei! Reiiiiii! Donde estas?!-seguia gritando su nombre Takashi sin recibir aun respuesta , en ese momento giro la esquina y vio que habia unos cuatro zombies intentando adentrarse en un cuarto , por lo que dedujo que ahi tenia que haber alguien

-"Tiene que estar ahi"-pensaba Takashi a partir cuatro craneos mas

Unos minuto antes en ese cuarto , Rei Miyamoto seguia pensando en que habia hecho mal en su vida , ella tenia una vida alegre y normal , unos grandes padres y...a el , pero desde el año pasado cuando le dijeron que debia repetir año no supo el porqué , su padre la llamó y se disculpó con ella por todo lo ocurrido , al parecer debido a una investigación que llevaba su padre y el no dejarla hizo que su hija repitiera año , desde ese momento su estado de ánimo decayó y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie , incluso Takashi intentó animarla y ayudarla pero fue en vano y ella se alejaba de él. Después apareció Hisashi , el porqué comenzó a hablar con él de lo que sucedió no lo sabía , poco a poco fue conociendolo hasta que comenzaron a salir, ella pensó que siempre estaría con Takashi este nunca tomaba la iniciativa

-"Takashi..."-volvio a pensar para sí misma Rei mientras comenzaba a mirar su meñique , recordando un momento muy feliz de su infancia , aquel momento en el que un pequeña niña de pelo castaño claro y un niño castaño entrelazaban sus dedos meñiques

Pequeño Flashback inicia

-"Ne Takashi , cuando seamos mayores nos casaremos y yo sere tu esposa"-decia Rei de forma alegre

-"E-en serio?-respondia un nervioso y emocionado Takashi

-"Si! Es una promesa de meñique , si la incumplimos deberemos cortarnoslo y si no lo hacemos algo peor ocurriria"-decia Rei mientras entrelazaba su meñique con el de Takashi

Pequeño Flashback fin

Tras recordar ese pequeño momento , Rei poco a poco comenzo a llorar

-"Te hice mucho daño eh Takashi..." decia Rei en su cabeza , pero salio de su pequeño trance cuando poco a poco la puerts ya no resistia los envites de los zombies-Si no fuera tan orgullosa y hubiera aceptado tu ayuda quizas...quizas todo fuera diferente...y nuestra promesa se cumpliria , pero parece que voy a tener que pagar por incumplir la promesa...solo me gustaria tener una segunda oportunidad , verte por última vez...haria cualquier cosa por tenerla..."pensaba Rei en su cabeza poco a poco comenzando a llorar y abrazandose las piernas aceptando su destino

(PUM!) se escuchó un fuerte golpe en el pasillo seguido por otros pocos Rei solo quedó en silencio y levantó su cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta que poco a poco se abria , en un primer momento ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la invasión de la luz en la habitación , ya cuando se acostumbro pudo ver a alguien acercarse pero no veia su cara al estar los rayos del sol justo en frente

-Rei...estas bien?!-preguntó una voz conocida para la chica que mostraba preocupación , esta pensó que no era posible que era un sueño

-Ta-ta...kashi...-susurró Rei , que finalmente pudo distinguir la cara de aquel chico en el suelo a la misma altura que la de ella , acto seguido esta se abalanzó contra el castaño escondiendo su cara en el pecho de este mientras seguian arrodillados

-Perdónperdónperdón...-decia una y otra vez la chica llorando , esto confundió un poco al castaño , que en vez de preguntar el porqué estaba ahi hizo lo más correcto en ese momento , abrazó a la chica intentando consolarla

-Sssh , ya paso...pero ahora debemos de irnos vale? Solo minutos para volver al bus-decia de forma rápida Takashi intentando mantener la distancia con ella , cosa que entristecio a la chica pero entendió el porqué de la acción del chico y preguntándose quienes estarian en ese bus

-Va-vale...pero tengo torcido el tobillo , no creo que pueda caminar-decia Rei un poco nerviosa y dolorida

Soltando un suspiro , Takashi pensó en varias formas para salir de ahi lo mas rápido pero la única que vio viable era vergonzosa pero no habia de otra , ayudo a Rei a levantarse y cuando menos esperaba la chica este la cogió al estilo princesa

-Kyaa-fue el lindo grito que soltó Rei-Q-que estas haciendo Takashi?!-preguntaba un poco alarmada y avergonzada la chica por la acción del castaño que comenzó a correr de vuelta al bus

-Lo siento , pero era la forma mas rápida de movernos , ya si eso en el bus te cobras tu venganza-contestaba el castaño desconocedor de que la chica en el fondo estaba alegre por lo que susurró un gracias que fue inaudible para Takashi

Ahora en el bus faltaba menos de 1 minuto y Takashi aun no aparecía , su grupo comenzaba a preocuparse

-Debemos irnos ese mierdas ya debe de estar muerto!-protestaba Tsunoda ganandose una mirada fria del grupo del castaño

-Callate! Si un mierdas como tu sigue vivo el tambien esta vivo-le contestaba furiosa la pelinaranja provocando que el chico enfureciera y levantara el puño en contra de la chica

-UGFFFF-fue lo único que pudo decir Tsunoda ya que Mikoto lo golpeó en el estómago sacándole un poco aire

-Nos quedaremos esperando a mi hermano y , no vuelvas a levantarle la mano a una chica o el próximo golpe ira a otra zona-decía amenazadoramente Mikoto , mientras que al final del bus alguien veia la escena tramando algo

-Ahi están!-gritó Hikari llamando la atención de su grupo , que veían al castaño correr con la chica siendo cargada al estilo princesa provocando varias reacciones , Hisashi vi sorprendido y un poco furiosos su novia se dejara cargar de esa forma cuando ni el pudo hacerlo , Shizuka pensó que se veían muy lindos , Kohta volvia a sentir celos y respeto por amigo , Kyoko no le dio mucha importancia pero esperaba que el chico no hubiera aprovechado , Hikari se sentia mas aliviada de ver que el hermano de su amiga seguia bien aunque pudo ver que tres ciertas chicas desprendian un aura oscura ymiraban con rabia y envidia la escena , estas eran Yuuki , Saya y Mikoto que murmuraban algo sobre castañas aprovechadas y Saeko miraba todo con una ceja levantada

-Ya estamos! Rápido arranque Hayashi-sensei-pedia Takashi a la profesora de pelo castaño rojizo a la vez que que arrancanba el bus hasta que llego a las puertas del metal diciendo que no podrian pasara por ahi

-Si que podemos atravieselas! Es nuestra única opción-reclsmaba el castaño a la profesora que dudosa siguió el pedido del castaño ya que al fin y al cabo el fue quien la ayudó en todo momento desde que esto comenzó , cerró sus ojos y aceleró esperando el impacto del bus que atravesó las puertas de metal y ahora ponia rumbo a la ciudad

Ahora todos estaban descansando despues de la pequeña aventura ya que en unos minutos estarian en el centro urbano de la ciudad , hasta que escucharon el sonido de unos aplausos y el grupo de Takashi se giró para ver quien era donde a algunos no les gustó lo que vieron sobretodo Takashi y Rei

-Gran trabajo chicos , sin duda sois excelentes pero ahora que la situación se ha calmado debemos asignar a un lider no creen?-preguntaba con un sonrisa arrogante un hombre de gafas conocido como Koichi Shido

LISTO! Espero que os haya gustado y hasta las próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Tras la escapada in extremis que consiguió realizar Takashi y sus compañeros tan solo querian despejar un poco sus mentes después de todas las situaciones vividas en la academia...pero el destino tenia otros planes

-Debemos nombrar un nuevo lider no creen?-eran las palabras del maestro Koichi Shido ante el grupo de Takashi quien observaban al profesor con caras aburridas excepto Rei , la cuál intentaba asesinarlo con la mirada , incluso a Hisashi quien intentó acercarse a ella pero esta no queria hablar con el , algo que extrañó a Takashi y debia preguntarle mas tarde a Rei

-Busujima-san...acaso es usted la lider de vuestro grupo?-seguia preguntando Shido con esa aura arrogante a su alrededor

-No , no tenemos ningún lider , nuestro grupo se basa en el trabajo en equipo para salir adelante , asi fue como conseguimos salir de la academia-decia seriamente Saeko al profesor el cual solo sonrió ante la respuesta de la capitana de kendo

-Ummm eso no es bueno , un grupo necesita a un buen lider que mantenga la estabilidad del grupo y sepa actuar en cada problema que se les avecine-respondia Shido

-Y dejame adivinar , tu eres ese "grandioso lider" del que hablas verdad?-hablaba Saya remarcando las comillas en las palabras de grandioso lider de forma sarcástica

-Por supuesto Takagi-san , en este bus soy el único sensei y como vosotros sois mis alumnos yo debo guiaros a la luz de un nuevo mañana!-exclamaba de forma exagerada y con los brazos abiertos Shido , esta vez mirando hacia los alumnos que estaban sentados en el fondo del autobus , los cuales ya estaban admirando a Shido como su nuevo dios

Mientras que el grupo de Takashi los veia completamente idiotizados por las palabras del maestro con gafas y no se podian creer el nivel de arrogancia que tan solo una persona podia tener

-Perdona...pero tu no eres el único sensei en este bus , también se encuentran presentes aqui Hayashi-sensei y Marikawa-sensei-hablaba Takashi ganandose una afirmación de sus compañeros y una mirada de superioridad por parte de Shido

-Eso es cierto , pero ellas son mujeres , quien ha visto a una mujer como lider? Los grandes paises tienen a hombres como lideres-anunciaba prepotentemente Shido haciendo que sobretodo las mujeres del grupo de Takashi le dirigieran miradas devastadoras

Ante esas miradas Shido no era tonto por lo que se sentó a esperar otra oportunidad para reivindicarse como el lider del grupo...y no tuvo que esperar mucho

-Oye Yuuki te exijo que vengas ya aqui , no quiero que estés al lado de ese perdedor-decia el matón Tsunoda

-No pienso hacer lo que tu digas Tsunoda , además Takashi-kun no es ningún perdedor-hablaba Yuuki defendiendo al castaño miemtras este observaba seriamente a Tsunoda por si ocurria algo

Y a la vez las chicas al oir al chico deseaban golpearlo por ser tan machista y exigente , pero cuando la chica llamo inconscientemente a Takashi con el sufijo de kun...varias chicas encendieron sus alarmas , sobretodo Rei y Saya siendo sus amigas de la infancia y por el otro lado Mikoto , la cuál estaba resistiendose a que su lado brocon se apoderase de ella

Al mismo tiempo Tsunoda estaba cabreandose al ver que su exnovia no le hacia caso por estar con quien llamaba el perdedor , Takashi Komuro , el cuál desde que se hizo amigo del otaku de gafas , Kohta Hirano , siempre se metia a defenderlo y Tsunoda y sus dos amigos y le sabia mal pero aun siendo uno tenia mucha habilidad para desviar sus golpes , ya que Takashi aunque no lo aparentaba entrenó con su padre , al cuál le gustaba practicar artes marciales en sus ratos libres y lo hacia junto a su hijo , que al fin y al cabo acabó aprendiendo varios movimientos

-Tu deja de mirarme , no te soporto!-gritaba Tsunoda apuntando con el dedo a Takashi el cuál poco le importaba lo que decía el matón

-El que tendria que decir eso seria yo no crees? Siempre eres tu el que viene a por mi y acaba inmovilizado-decia Takashi cabreando aun mas a Tsunoda

-Tu...ahora verás bastardo!-exclamaba enfadado Tsunoda abalanzandose ante Takashi , el cuál ya estaba preparando para recibirlo pero no se esperaba lo que vendria a continuación

Lo que se escuchó a continuación fue un sonido de algo quebrandose , lo que ocurrió fue que Mikoto golpeo a Tsunoda velozmente con el bokken en cierta parte de la anatomia masculina , en ese mismo momento todo los hombres del planeta , zombis incluidos , se encogieron un par de segundos sin saber muy bien el porqué

Incluso Takashi y Kohta se vieron afectados por el ruido que hizo el golpe del bokken y sintieron pena por un segundo del matón

-Te avise verdad...de que si te descontrolabas el próximo golpe iria justo donde te dije...y aún así has intentado atacar a mi hermano...tienes suerte de que no tenga una katana real-decia de forma muy amenazante Mikoto

-Estas bien onii-chan?-preguntó Mikoto con un dulce sonrisa desconcertando a todos por el repentino cambio de humor

-S-si...muchas gracias Mikoto...-decia un tanto nervioso Takashi recibiendo de nuevo una sonrisa de su imouto

El resto del grupo estaba un tanto asustado del cambio de Mikoto , y dieron gracias a que estaban de su parte , sobretodo Kohta al ver de lo que era capaz con un golpe en esa parte

Por su parte Saeko y Hikari veian a su kouhai/amiga un tanto nerviosas , si bien la primera estaba orgullosa de que su velocidad y fuerza con el bokken hayan mejorado pensaba que se habia excedido un poco con ese golpe , y la segunda sabia de lo que Mikoto era capaz de hacer si alguien intentaba amenazar a su hermano ya que tenia conocimiento de algunos de sus ataques de brocon

En ese mismo momento en la parte de atrás Shido veia todo minuciosamente de nuevo , ya que por unos segundos se cubrio inconscientemente su anatomia masculina hasta que vio su oportunidad para reivindicarse

-Eso es a lo que me referia...sino designamos a un lider capaz de lidiar con este tipo de situaciones el grupo se vendrá abajo-hablaba el maestro para después girarse hacia sus seguidores y abrir sus brazos-yo Koichi Shido , prometo ser quien os guie sanos a salvos a un futuro mejor!-exclamaba Shido consiguiendo lo que queria , gritos de admiración y halagos hacias su persona , viendo todo esto Rei no aguantó más

-No lo soporto , no pienso quedarme aqui ni un minuto más!-gritaba Rei inventándose marchar del bus solo para ser agarrada por Takashi antes de que cayera al suelo presa del domor de su tobillo , que fue vendado por la enfermera rubia

-Rei , en tu estado no puedes irte asi por asi-intentaba razonar Takashi con la chica

-Takashi no piensa pisar el mismo suelo que ese tipo-decia entre dientes Rei dejando a Takashi con la duda del porqué de tanto odio hacia el sensei , si bien es cierto que a el mismo tampoco le caia bien pero notaba que lo de su amiga de la infancia era odio puro

-Rei entiendelo , es menor quedarse aqui-hablaba Hisashi

-Tu ni me hables!-gritó Rei de repente sorprendiendo a todos ante esa reacción a las palabras de su novio sobretodo Takashi

-Rei...ocurrió algo?-preguntó Takashi a la chica

-No es nada Takashi...no merece que perdamos el tiempo con el-decia la chica aficionada al soujutsu , susurrando lo último y dejando con mas dudas al castaño

Mientras que el maestro Shido seguía con su discurso de "gran lider" consiguiendo que todos los que esten en el fondo del bus comiencen a admirarlo y alabarlo aumentando el propio ego del hombre

-Bueno...parece que la democracia ha hecho su trabajo , asi que a partir de ahora soy vuestro lider-anunciaba Shido consiguiendo una ronda de aplausos de sus seguidores

-No tan deprisa-interrumpia Saya al maestro para desagrado de este-nosotros obviamente no te queremos como lider-explicaba Saya con sus compañeros afirmando a sus palabras-ademas es gracias a nosotros que todos ustedes siguen vivos ya que fuimos los primeros en subir al bus , por lo que tenemos plena decisión en quien puede o no subirse aqui-decia muy seria la pelirrosa mientras se colocaba bien las gafas

Antes de que Shido pudiera contrarrestar al argumento de Saya el siguiente en hablar fue Takashi

-Ademas no se si alguien que deja en la estacada a sus supuestos camaradas sea el mejor para el liderazgo-hablaba el chico con el asentimiento de todo su grupo que vio lo que hizo Shido a aquel chico

-N-no se de que me hablas Komuro-san , seguro que me has confundido con alguien-respondia nervioso el maestro al ver que hubo gente que vio lo sucedido

-Si...claro , como que hay muchos que llevan un traje negro ahora mismo en este bus...-decia Hikari sarcasticamente

-Oh vamos...no creo que sea para tanto , además los zombies nos estaban pisando los talones y no es nuestra culpa que muriera-hablaba Hisashi consiguiendo la atención de todos que no creia que diese poca importancia

-Que no es para tanto? Acaso crees que el queria morir? El queria vivir como todos nosotros , pero ese tipo se lo impidió...para que? Para salvarse él , y el no murió , el fue asesinado-decia Takashi de forma demasiado seria-asi que teneis dos opciones , una seguid las reglas de nuestro grupo porque como ha dicho Saya gracias a nosotros todos vosotros seguis vivos y dos...largaros del bus inmediatamente...cual queréis?-daba un ultimátum el chico a Shido sorprendiendo incluso a su propio grupo

-V-venga , seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo a traves del dia...-intentó decir Shido hasta que sintió como algo rozó su mejilla a gran velocidad hasta que escucho un ruido y girando su cabeza vio que en la silla de detrás suya habia un clavo , por lo que se llevó su mano a la mejilla viendo que en esta habia una pequeña herida

Guió su vista hacia delante para a ver a Hirano apuntando hacia él con el arma improvisada que creó en la academia

-Ya lo has oído , nuestras reglas o fuera del bus-hablaba Kohta

-V-vamos Hirano-san , tu eres un chico pacifico...-intentaba hablar Shido para ser otra vez interrumpido

-Ya no tengo que seguir sus órdenes porque como ha visto ahí atrás no creo que haya clases después de todo eso , aparte he decidido que a partir de ahora no me dejare pisotear por personas como usted o ellos-decia el chico de gafas mientras apuntaba a los matones-desde ahora pienso responder si me intentan menospreciar! Y le avisó...la siguiente no pienso fallarla-finalizaba Kohta su pequeño discurso dejando a todos anonadados pero Takashi estaba feliz de que por fin su amigo decidiera enseñar los colmillos y no dejarse amedrentar más

Tras este intercambio de palabras Shido estaba acorralado por lo que recurrió a sus compañeras profesoras

-Hayashi-sensei , Marikawa-sensei...por favor hagan entrar en razón a estos chicos , además Marikawa-sensei usted nunca dejaría a sus alumnos tirados verdad?-hablaba Shido intentando poner una voz dulce

-Lo siento , pero aunque sea el fin del mundo no colaborare con machistas-era la respuesta de Kyoko

-Lo siento pero no creo que sea suficientemente buena , por qué no busca a un médico hombre cuando se vaya? Quizás el sepa hacer mejor mi trabajo-era la respuesta de la inocente Shizuka remarcando la palabra hombre debido al comentario anterior

Ante esto a Shido no le quedó mas remedio que salir del bus junto a sus seguidores y para sorpresa de todos Hisashi que intentó que Rei fuera con el solo para recibir miradas que prometían dolor de parte del resto del grupo los cuáles lanzaban todo tipo de insultos pero ante la mirada de psicópata de Kohta y apuntar su arma hacia ellos los insultos cesaron

Tras la pequeña victoria ante Shido , el grupo se quedó un poco mas avanzando muy lento en el bus debido al gran atasco que habia para cruzar el puente

-Rayos...a este paso no pasaremos nunca el puente-se quejaba Hikari

-Concuerdo con Hikari-san , si seguimos aqui no llegaremos a ningún lado , y con todo el ruido que estamos haciendo es cuestión de horas de que ellos comiencen a llegar-razonaba Saya con el grupo

-Entonces , alguien se le ocurre un plan alternativo?-preguntaba curiosa Saeko

-Yo diria de ir a buscar y ver como se encuentran cada uno de nuestros padres-sugeria Takashi poniendo a pensar al resto del grupo

-Al menos estariamos mas seguros moviéndonos que estando asi que por mi no hay problema , ademas mi casa es de las que quedan mas cercanas despues de salir del puente-aportaba Saya

-Por mi no hay problema , dado que mi padres ya han fallecido-decia Kyoko al volante

-Yo al igual que Kyoko-chan , mis padres murieron hace un par de años , por lo que de mi parte no os teneis que preocupar-hablaba Shizuka

-Mis padres estan en Osaka ya que tuvieron que irse hace unos dias por el estado de salud de mi abuela-decia un poco triste Hikari y Mikoto a su lado le acariciaba para consolarla

-Yo solo vivo con mi padre y el también esta de viaje pero fuera del pais a un torneo de kendo-era Saeko quien hablaba ahora

-Yo vivo con mi madre ya que mi padre falleció en un accidente de trafico y como todos los dias ella se iba a la oficina a trabajar...asi que no sé donde estará-decia al borde de las lágrimas Yuuki por quizas perder la unica familia que le quedaba hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro , la cuál pertenecía al chico que la salvó de ser uno de ellos , Takashi Komuro , el cuál le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa que consiguió animarla y sacarle un pequeño sonrojo cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Mikoto, Rei y Saya

-Por mi parte y la de Mikoto solo nuestra madre se encuentra en la ciudad , es profesora y nuestro esta fuera por negocios-hablaba Takashi con Mikoto asintiendo a sus palabras

-Bueno respecto a mis padres mi madre es diseñadora y esta en la semana de la moda en París y mi padre es comerciante de joyas y se pasa el tiempo fuera del pais-explicaba un poco timido Kohta ante las caras de incredulidad de sus compañeros

-Ya y yo me lo creo , eso suena como un manga , solo falta que tu abuelo sea capitán de barco-decia Saya de forma sarcástica

-Bueno...el era violinista-respondia Kohta

-Pues queda decidido , primero podriamos ir a la casa de Saya y de ahi acercarnos a la comisaria del padre de Rei-decia Takashi asombrando a la castaña-Que? Tu también querrás ver a tus padres verdad?-decia con una pequeña el chico calmando a Rei

Después de varios minutos mas de charla al final decidieron desviarse por un camino alternativo hasta que poco a poco el bus se fue quedando sin gasolina , con suerte de que divisaron una gasolinera y consiguieron estacionar el bus alli , una vez bajaron todos decidieron designarse varias tareas , asi que todo el grupo excepto Rei y Takashi se irian a explorar las tiendas mas cercanas a por todos los suministros que pudieran fuera comida , bebida , fármacos...etc

Una vez se dividieron antes de dirigirse al expendedor Takashi diviso el cuerpo de un policia con un disparo en la cabeza , se dirigió hacia el para ver si tenia algo de provecho

-Takashi ocurre algo? Adonde vas?-preguntaba Rei al ver como el chico se dirigia hacia un cuerpo de un policía mientras intentaba moverse con una muleta de madera improvisada por los chicos con los materiales que cogieron en el taller

-A recoger esto-decia Takashi mientras mostraba el revolver del policia a la chica e intentaba abrirla

-Es asi como se abre para ver el cargador-decia la castaña mientras le enseñaba al castaño el como abrirlo para futuras situaciones , al abrirlo vieron que de las 5 balas dos habian sido disparadas por lo que quedaban 3 balas disponibles todavia

-Ya veo...supongo que tu padre te enseñó a usar armas-suponia Takashi

-Si...pero siempre he preferido el sojutsu , me siento mas segura con una lanza que con un arma como esta-decia Rei mientras señalaba al revolver que tenia ahora Takashi-y busca también en su bolsillos , es donde suelen llevar algunas balas más-advertia la chica

Takashi siguiendo el consejo de Rei busco en los bolsillos del policía encontrando unas 7 balas más

-Estupendo...muchas gracias por el consejo Rei-agradecia Takashi a la chica la cuál se avergonzo un poco

-N-no es nada...si no puedo ayudaros a pelear contra ellos...al menos ayudare dando algún que otro consejo-decia Rei mientras miraba al suelo

Cuando la chica iba a hablar de nuevo pero esta vez con la intención de aclarar todos sus asuntos pero antes de que pudiera el chico se adelantó a hablar

-Bueno , vayamos a rellenar el depósito-dijo Takashi mientras se colocaba la pistola en su espalda y ponia rumbo al expendedor dejando a Rei con la palabra en la boca y dejando la aclaración para otro momento

Una vez ya ambos se posicionaron junto al expendedor e iban a rellenar el deposito del bus surgió un problema

-Mierda!-exclamaba en bajo Takashi para no atraer la atención de ellos

-Que ocurre?-preguntaba con curiosidad Rei el motivo por la reacción de Takashi

-Bueno...el expendedor es de autoservicio...por lo que hay que meter unos yenes para que funcione...no tendrías tu cartera por ahi verdad? Es que yo gaste todo lo que tenia en un zumo antes de que empezara todo este desastre-decia Takashi con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Obviamente no la tengo aqui , la cartera era lo que menos me preocupaba-respondia Rei al chico-y pensar que te viste genial al echar a Shido-susurró de forma que fuera inaudible para el chico el oirla

-Vale , vale esta bien...ire a mirar si hay algo dentro de la tienda , puedes quedarte aqui vigilando? Cualquier cosa pega un grito-explicaba Takashi a la castaña la cuál acepto de mala gana el quedarse sola

Una vez Takashi llegó a la tienda de la gasolinera , observó a su alrededor para ver si habia algo de utilidad y para recoger unos pocos suministros mas , tras hacer eso se dispuso a ver si podia sacar dinero de la caja registradora , pero estaba cerrada , intentó buscar una manera alternativa para abrirlo como unas llaves o un botón que accionaran la máquina , despues de ver que no habia ninguna otra forma posible , dirigió su mirada a su bate y sonrió

-Bueno...no puedo negar que siempre he querido hacer esto-decia Takashi con una sonrisa alzando su bate hacia atrás para abrir la caja registradora a golpes

Afuera se podia ver a Rei tranquila apoyada en uno de los pilares de la gasolinera hasta que escuchó ruido proveniente de la tienda y el choque de las monedas contra el suelo

-Vaya...al menos parece que alguien se esta diviertiendo...-decia para si misma Rei mientras que sin darse cuenta una sombra se acercaba a su espalda

Volviendo con Takashi , este estaba recogiendo algunas monedas después de apalear literalmente a golpes la caja registradora

-Bien , con esto deberia de ser mas que suficiente para poder llenar por completo el depósito-hablaba Takashi a nadie en particular hasta que escuchó algo que no le gustó

-Kyaaaaaaa!-fue el grito que escuchó Takashi y que reconoció que era el de Rei , raudo y veloz Takashi se levantó con la mochila cargada y salió de la tienda para encontrar a Rei siendo sujetada desde la espalda por un tipo de piel morena con apariencia de rapero , con colgantes , pendientes y percings de oro que estaba con una navaja en el cuello de Rei

-Oye sueltala!-gritó Takashi llamando la atención del tipo

-Ni un paso mas cabronazo! O mato a la furcia de tu novia!-exclamaba el pandillero

-Oye tranquilizate amigo , mira en esta mochila hay varias provisiones puedes llevartelas pero dejala libre-intentaba negociar Takashi con el pandillero mientras se acercaba poco a poco a él que se estaba poniendo más agresivo a cada segundo

-Te he dicho que no des ni un paso más hijo de puta , quiered que me tranquilice cuando yo mismo he tenido que matar a mis padres y a mi hermana de cuatro años porque intentaron morderme?! Asi que mas te vale hacer lo que te diga sino quieres que tu noviecita sufra-gritaba el pandillero para después darle un vistazo a la chica y sonreir de una forma asquerosa-he de admitir que tienes un buen gusto mocoso , de seguro que has tenido muchas noches de diversión con ella-hablaba el pandillero mientras comenzaba a manosear los senos de la castaña

Ante esta imagen Takashi no sabia que hacer , el tipo ese tenia a Rei como rehén y aunque tuviera una pistola no sabría si acertaria el disparo o no al tener una nula experiencia con armas de fuego

-O espera , no me digas que aún no te lo has montado con ella...jajaja , entonces puedes estar tranquilo , yo la cuidare muuuuy bien-seguia hablando el pandillero apretando su agarre en el seno izquierdo de Rei y comenzaba a lamer el cuello de esta

Al igual que Takashi , Rei se sentia débil , si ella no tuviera el tobillo adolorido podria haber contraatacado fácilmente , y ahora mismo tenia que soportar el manoseo del asqueroso pandillero con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos

-Mira...hagamos un trato vale , yo lleno el depósito del bus y puedes quedartelo , pero por favor debes soltarla-proponia Takashi intentando llegar a un acuerdo con el tipo de nuevo

-Tu llena el depósito y después me pensaré si soltar a la chica o no , me siento muy solo desde que todo esto se volvió un caos...y no me vendria mal compañia y que de paso me ayude a repoblar el pais-hablaba el pandillero provocando mas asco a Takashi y Rei-y antes de que llenes el depósito quiero que dejes el bate en el suelo , no quiero que hagas ninguna tontería y que me obligues a matarla-añadia el pandillero ocasionando que Takashi siguiera sus peticiones y se dirigiera hacia el expendedor para rellenar y a la vez asegurándose de que el pandillero no se diese cuenta de la pistola que tenia en su espalda

Una vez repostado el autobús Takashi le volvió a hablar al pandillero

-Vale , el bus ya esta lleno de gasolina , ahora por favor , dejala ir-volvia a pedir el chico

En el momento en el que el pandillero iba a responder el resto del grupo llego con sus provisiones pero se encontraron con la escena

-Onii-chan! Escuchamos el grito que ha...-intentó preguntar Mikoto hasta que vio la escena

La voz de Mikoto atrajo la atención del pandillero y antes de que este pudiera hablarles sintio que algo frio se posaba a la altura de su cuello

-Muy bien...ahora no piendo repetirtelo...sueltala-hablaba Takashi con tono de voz que queria que no dudaria en disparar

Ahora el pandillero al verse sin ninguna posibilidad decidió soltar a Rei y la navaja , esta aprovecho para acercarse al grupo y ser abrazada por Shizuka , la cual siendo la enfermera revisó si Rei tenia alguna herida junto al resto de chicas mientras Kohta y Takashi contenian al pandillero apuntando con sus armas

-V-venga...podemos llegar a un trato verdad chicos?-preguntaba ahora el pandillero con una voz temblorosa y los brazos en alto al ver como le apuntaban con dos armas

-Crees que pienso llegar a un trato contigo después de todo lo que has hecho a ella?-preguntaba Takashi-Kohta , podrias recoger mi bate? Yo me encargo de esta basura-decia el castaño mientras que el chico de gafas cumplió con el pedido de su amigo y recogió el bate

-No tienes lo que hay que tener para disparar un arma mocoso-hablaba el pandillero en un intento desesperado por intimidar a Takashi

-Sabes...en un primer momento pensé en disparar a bocajarro , no soy bueno disparando pero es imposible fallar a unos centímetros de tu objetivo-decia Takashi , el cuál se iba alejando poco a poco del pandillero para alivio de este último-pero creo que ese trabajo se lo dejare a ellos-y en ese momento disparó a la pierna del pandillero provocando el sonido del disparo se oyera por el vecindario junto al grito del pandillero

Respecto al grupo , nunca se esperaron que Takashi tuviera la frialdad de dispararle , salieron de su trance cuando Takashi les dijo de subir rápido al bus antes de que los zombies llegasen , en unos poco segundos ya habian subido todos con sus provisiones al bus y abandonaron la zona dejando atrás los gritos de súplicas de aquel pandillero

Tras ese acontecimiento hubo un par de minutos de silencio , hasta que Takashi se levantó para comprobar como estaba Rei , la cuál se sentó en un asiento un poco apartado del resto , este se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle

-Rei...lo siento...yo...-queria disculparse Takashi por permitir que Rei pasara por todo eso hasta que fue interrumpido por la propia Rei que se aferró a él

-Rei estas bien?-preguntaba un poco preocupado el chico por la acción de la castaña

-Dejame estar asi un rato...por favor-decia en voz baja la chica pero lo suficiente alta para que todos la escucharan

Takashi se encontraba un poco incómodo aún le afectaba la interacción que tuvieron Hisashi y Rei un tiempo atrás , pero decidió dejar a la chica así debido a la situación por la que pasó e inconscientemente le empezó a acariciar la cabeza para calmarla para alegria de la castaña

Por otro lado Rei una vez más vio como se equivocó al apartar desde el principio a Takashi de su vida , ya que en el momento en el que fue inmovilizada por aquel tipejo , no pudo evitar que sus pensar que Takashi haria lo mismo que Hisashi en la academia y la abandonaria a su suerte, pero se equivocó y se quedó en todo momento con ella hasta que vio la ocasión para hacerle frente , ahora mismo Rei estaba mas que decidida a compensar a Takashi por todo el dolor que ella le provocó

Mientras Takashi seguía acariaciando a Rei , posó su vista en el resto del grupo

-Perdonadme chicos...por que hayais tenido que ver esto...en verdad no sé ni el porqué actúe así...yo...-intentaba explicar el chico hasta que fue interrumpido por su amigo Kohta

-No te martirices viejo , todos vimos lo que ese tipo le intentaba hacer a Miyamoto-san...hiciste lo correcto-decia Kohta con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba dirigidos a su amigo

-Pero...-intentó hablar de nuevo Takashi pero fue interrumpido esta vez por la perlirrosa del grupo

-Se que vas a decir...que el no era uno de ellos , que era una persona mas, como nosotros...pero por desgracia a partir de algún momento llegaremos a ocasiones en las que nos enfrentaremos a gente y tendremos que matarlos para vivir...eso es la cruda realidad en este momento...pero por mi parte solo diré que has actuado correctamente-exponía Saya su pequeño discurso

-Tienes todo nuestro apoyo Onii-chan-decia Mikoto con una sonrisa y con Hikari y Yuuki a su lado asintiendo

-Si , aunque no estuvimos presentes en la escena pudimos ver nunca dejaste a Miyamoto en la estocada y que intentaste llegar a un acuerdo pacífico con aquel tipo que el rechazó y después actuaste con sangre fria castigandolo por intentar herir a una compañera...yo creo que todas esas acciones y algunas cualidades que enseñaste en el bus cuando echamos a Shido son dignas de un lider-decia Saeko con una pequeña sonrisa

-Lider?-preguntaba en un tono incredulo Takashi

-Si , creo que seria un buen lide para nosotros-volvia a hablar la pelimorada

-Pero no eramos un grupo que nos guiabamos por el trabajo en equipo?

-Y lo seguiremos siendo...solo que necesitaremos a alguien que nos organice

-Y en ese caso no serian mejor Hayashi-sensei o Marikawa-sensei o incluso Saya que yo?-preguntaba el chico para ser respondido por las tres féminas

-Yo sinceramente no sabria que hacer en momentos como esos-admitia Shizuka

-Sino fuera por ti Komuro-san yo seria una de esas cosas ya que me bloquee en aquel momento , además siguiendo tus indicaciones seguimos vivos y es mejor que estar con el bastardo de Shido-exponia su razone Kyoko mientras conducía

-Por mi parte , como la genio que soy seria una buena lider...pero tu eres mas completo que yo en todos los aspectos...aunque te supere en intelecto admito que tu me superas en habilidades físicas y sabes pensar en una situación bajo presión , asi que eres más adecuado que yo para ser lider-hablaba Saya con una pequeña sonrisa

Después de ver como todo sus compañeros lo apoyaban Takashi dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa

-Muchas gracias a todos-decia el castaño

-Bueno...y ahora que crees que debamos hacer...lider?-preguntaba Kohta con un pequeño tono de burla en la última palabra provocando que una de las cejas de Takashi temblara y una pequeña risa en el grupo

-Pues ya que esta anocheciendo seria mejor encontrar un sitio decente para descansar-proponia Takashi consiguiendo la aprobación de sus compañeros

-Oh yo se donde podemos ir-decia Shizuka llamando la atención del grupo

-No me diga que la casa de su novio está por aquí sensei-decia Takashi sonrojando a la rubia

-Y-yo no tengo novio , es la casa de una amiga es muy grande asi que estaremos todos muy cómodos y además tiene un coche que parece un tanque y es enorme-decia la enfermera estirando los brazos al máximo a los lados provocando que sus pechos se balancearan y que ambos hombres del grupo desviaran la mirada para evitar sangrar por la nariz

-Entiendo...podria darle las indicaciones a Hayashi-sensei?-preguntaba amablemente el chico a la rubia consiguiendo un asentimiento de esta que comenzó a darle las indicaciones a su compañera profesora

Con el siguiente plan acordado el grupo se disponía a descansar después del primer dia del apocalipsis , el cuál seria el primero de muchos

Listo! Que tal os ha parecido el capitulo? Quizas haya demasiado Ooc(out of character) pero me salió asi y en mi opinión creo que quedó decente. Informo de futuros proyectos como un fic de Danmachi , un xover de Gate y Fairy Tail y un fic de Bleach(este último aún dudando). Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Como ya es casi costumbre leamos algunos reviews del capitulo anterior...

aguilanegra7734: Muchas gracias y espero que este nuevo capítulo te entretenga, y ya habrás visto mis nuevos xovers así que espero que también te gusten. Suerte con tus proyectos

BloodbaneD4rkness: Jajaja es lo malo de tener varias historias, pero no puedo descuidar ninguna. Me alegra que te guste las actitudes de Takashi y Kohta, ya en el futuro Shido tendrá lo que se merece. Respecto a la zukulemcia...tendrás que leer para saber. Muchas gracias por tu review y saludos desde España :)

DOPVen: Tranquilo continuare con esta historia y el resto, no abandonare ninguna sin dar un previo aviso o explicación, asi que despreocupate :)

lUuFfy UsumAkI: Aqui la tienes amigo

KRT215: Gracias y disfruta de este capítulo

Con ya todos los reviews contestados...

EMPECEMOS!

Por supuesto Highschool of the dead no es de mi propiedad

Capítulo 4

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Tokonosu, el primer día de este apocalipsis había pasado y ahora el grupo de la academia Fujimi se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba la casa de la amiga de Shizuka, todos habían despertado, incluido Takashi que se despertó con Rei a un lado y Yuuki al otro, lo que provocó el despertar de los celos en Mikoto y su lado brocon, pero gracias a Hikari consiguió calmarse

Ahora mismo el grupo estaban hablando entre ellos hasta que vieron que Shizuka, quién iba conduciendo ya que entre Kyoko y ella se turnaban para conducir el bus mientras la otra descansaba o dormía, al ver que la enfermera rubia frenó el grupo quiso saber el porqué

-Marikawa-sensei, por qué nos detenemos?-preguntaba Takashi

-Pues porque ya hemos llegado a la casa de mi amiga-respondia feliz la enfermera haciendo que todos bajasen del bus curiosos solo para...

-"ES ENORME!"-eran el pensamiento general de todo el grupo, ya que era una enorme casa de dos pisos con terraza

-Veis, os dije que era como un tanque con ruedas-decia Shizuka ahora señalando al vehículo estacionado a un lado de la casa

-Es un humvee blindado!-exclamaba emocionado Kohta con estrellitas en los ojos haciendo que todos le dijeran que bajara la voz ya que no querían ningún invitado inesperado

-Marikawa-sensei...en que trabaja su amiga?-preguntaba Rei, aunque esa era la misma pregunta que todos tenían en sus mentes

-Mmm...creo que trabajaba como tiradora en la policía-decia de forma natural la enfermera resolviendo las dudas del resto

Después de que el grupo se dispusiera a recoger todas las provisiones del bus las llevaron hasta el interior de la casa, el cuál estaba decorado con muebles que se veían caros y modernos y con cocina americana

-Wow...se ve muy acogedora-decia Takashi consiguiendo un asentimiento del grupo

-A que si!? Y lo mejor de todo...el baño es enorme-decia Shizuka otra vez estirando los brazos, haciendo rebotar sus enormes pechos y que los dos varones del grupo desviaran su mirada por miedo a hemorragias nasales, por otro lado a las chicas se les iluminó la cara al oír la palabra baño, ya que entre tanta acción se sentían sucias y sudadas por lo que para ellas un baño sería como un regalo de Kami

-Ya veo...id vosotras primero chicas, nosotros organizaremos algunas cosas, de acuerdo?-proponía Takashi aunque no hizo falta que las chicas respondiesen porque ya se habían ido a dicho baño dejando a ambos chicos riéndose de forma nerviosa

Mientras Takashi y Kohta ordenaban algunas de las provisiones, las chicas ya estaban todas desnudas dentro del baño disfrutando del agua caliente

-Aaaah~, esto es la gloria!-exclamaba Mikoto mientras se lavaba el pelo

-Tienes razón-hablaba Hikari

Mientras tanto en la bañera estaban ahora mismo Shizuka y Rei, esta última miraba constantemente los inmensos pechos de la rubia

-Sensei...sus pechos son enormes...como lo ha hecho?-preguntaba Rei a la rubia, esta aún teniendo un gran tamaño de pechos se sentía inferior ante la enfermera

-Pues no sé...desde la secundaria los tengo así-contestaba sin ningún miramiento Shizuka mientras manoseaba sus propios pechos

-Ya no aguanto más!-exclamaba Rei que se lanzó hacia Shizuka y comenzó a manosear sus pechos

-R-rei-chan...p-para por favor-pedía la enfermera rubia a la chica pero esta no tenía intención de parar todavía

-En serio...a pesar de la situación como pueden llegar a ser tan infantiles?-preguntaba Kyoko al ver el comportamiento de Rei y Shizuka

-Ahora que me fijo...Hayashi-sensei...también tiene un gran pecho, no tanto como el de Marikawa-sensei...pero están casi a la par-decía Yuuki prácticamente queriendo hacer lo mismo que Rei, intimidando un poco a la profesora de cabello castaño rojizo que se cubría su pecho

Mientras tanto Saya y Saeko estaban lavandose el pelo y sus cuerpo cuando la pelirrosa cogió un bote pero entre el vapor y que no veía muy bien sin sus gafas estaba intentando ver si lo que tenía en la mano era champú o gel, hasta que escuchó las suplicas de la enfermera rubia con Rei

-Rayos...por esto es que prefería lavarme y ducharme sola...-decia un poco molesta la chica

-Oh vamos Takagi-san, en el fondo esto es divertido-decia con una sonrisa Saeko, la cuál al ver a Saya planeó jugarle una broma que consistía en encenderle el grifo del agua fría provocando que...

-Kyaaaaaa!-fue el grito que salió de la boca de la pelirrosa al sentir el agua fría en su cuerpo, tras cerrar el grifo esta miró hacia donde se encontraba la pelimorada, que estaba con una mano en su boca soltando una pequeña risa

-Vaya...no sabía que podías hacer esos lindos gritos...podrías enamorar a cualquier hombre con eso-decia tranquila Saeko, que era ajena a que Saya tenia listo un cubo de agua fría que echó por toda la espalda de esta

-Mmmmmm...Aaah!-fue el pequeño grito que dejó salir Saeko al sentir el agua fría pero de tal forma que parecia un gemido sensual y erótico

-Tch...maldición-susurraba Saya al ver que no tuvo éxito en hacer que Saeko soltara un "Kya" como el suyo

-Mikoto tu hermano tuvo una gran idea al decidir venir hacia aquí-decia Hikari mientras se echaba agua para quitar el jabón de su pelo

-Por supuesto cuando se pone serio Onii-chan puede hacer cualquier cosa que te imaginas-hablaba Mikoto orgullosa de su hermano

-Demostró ser alguien merecedor de ser lider en el bus con el problema de Shido-añadía Saeko al escuchar la conversación de la pelinegra y la peliazul

-Además es muy lindo-decía inocentemente la enfermera sin saber que atrajo la atención de todas las chicas en el baño

La enfermera al ver que todo se quedó en silencio tras lo que dijo, hasta que ella misma se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se sonrojo

-Q-quiero decir...e-es lindo, pero no es como si me gustara-se defendía Shizuka intentando esquivar las miradas molestas, que provenían sobretodo de Rei, Mikoto, Saya y Yuuki

-Tengo que reconocer que gracias a él yo sigo viva, si no hubiera llegado ahora yo sería una de esas cosas-comentaba Kyoko mientras se enjabonaba su cuerpo

-"Tch...no puedo competir con Hayashi-sensei ni Marikawa-sensei, sobretodo en esa parte"-eran los pensamientos de la pelinegra mientras miraba los pechos de ambas senseis, mientras que Rei y Saya seguían con sus miradas afiladas hacia las senseis

Por otro lado en una de las habitaciones se encontraban los dos hombres del grupo, Takashi y Kohta, los cuáles habían encontrado un pequeño armario de puertas metálicas, pero en cuanto oyeron las voces y risas de las chicas el otaku militar del grupo dibujó una sonrisa pervertida

-Jejeje eh Takashi que te parece si hacemos lo que todo hombre haría y las espiamos?-preguntaba el chico de gafas mientras un hilo de sangre caía de su nariz y movía sus cejas de forma sugestiva

-No sé tu...pero yo quiero seguir viviendo...además no respondo de mis actos si te atreves a espiar a mi hermna-decía Takashi, sobretodo lo último con voz amenazadora

-T-t-tranquilo viejo jajaja solo era una broma...-eran las palabras del chico para relajar el ambiente

-Ya...y ahora como hacemos para abrir este armario, no hemos encontrado ninguna llave-decia Takashi mirando hacia el armario y pensando en una forma de abrirlo junto a Kohta

-Probamos haciendo palanca?-proponía Kohta

-Bueno es una opción...busquemos algo para poder hacerlo-aceptaba Takashi la idea de su amigo

Tras unos diez minutos encontraron algo para hacer palanca y tras un tiempo esforzándose por abrir el armario metálico lo consiguieron, y al ver lo que este guardaba impresionó a ambos...aunque más a Kohta debido a que...

-Armas! Y que armas!-eran los gritos de felicidad de Kohta, que tenía estrellitas en los ojos-u-una escopeta Ithaca M37, un Springfield M1A1, una ballesta Barnett Wildcat C5 y un Armalite AR-10 modificado con piezas de un fusil SR-25!-exclamaba Kohta extasiado por tal descubrimiento

-No es ilegal tener este tipo de armas aquí en Japón?-preguntaba Takashi

-Pues si lo que dijo Marikawa-sensei es cierto y su amiga es una tiradora en la policía...tendría permiso...aunque el Armalite AR-10 es ilegal tenerla montada aquí en Japón-explicaba Kohta a su amigo el cual iba asintiendo a las palabras de su amigo-venga ayúdame a llenar los cargadores

Tras una media hora ambos chicos se pasaron colocando las balas en los cargadores de las armas de fuego hasta que escucharon que alguien petaba en la puerta

-Iré yo-decia Takashi mientras Kohta seguía con su trabajo

El lider del grupo al abrir la puerta se encontró con la sexy enfermera rubia, Shizuka, la cuál solo llevaba una toalla tapando escasamente sus atributos, el chico no supo como fue que no murió por hemorragia nasala en ese mismo momento

-Takashi-kuuuuuun~-decia de forma cantarina la enfermera lanzándose en un abrazo hacia el chico

-Ma-Marikawa-sensei! P-por favor tapese!-gritaba Takashi sonrojado al sentir los pechos copa J de la rubia

-Que son esos gritos Ta...-intentaba hablar Kohta solo para quedarse inmóvil al ver a Shizuka semidesnuda, esta al oír la voz del otro chico fijó su mirada en él

-Hola Kohta-kuuuun, muchas gracias por protegernos junto a Takashi-kun-decia la enfermera acercándose al chico de gafas y dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que el chico no lo soportara y salió disparado hacia el techo por culpa de la gran hemorragia nasal, cayendo inconsciente al suelo y con una sonrisa boba

-M-marikawa-sensei...por favor, pongase algo!-exclamaba Takashi muy nervioso y desviando la mirada ya que poco a poco la toalla se estaba aflojando

-Moooouuu...no soy atractiva para ti Takashi-kun?-preguntaba la enfermera que seguia avanzando poco a poco hacia el chico

-"Mierdaaaaa! Es todo lo contrario! Demasiado atractiva!-eran los pensamientos del lider del grupo, a la vez que sentía que era abrazado por la enfermera y ambos caian en la cama con ella encima apretando sus pechos contra el pecho de Takashi

-Marikawa-sensei q-que está haciendo?-preguntaba sonrojado Takashi ya que inconscientemente posó su mirada en los pechos de la rubia viendo como la toalla estaba a punto de dejar a la vista los pezones de esta

-No tienes porque llamarme sensei Takashi-kun~, no estamos en la academia...me gustaría que me llamaras Shizuka-decia con voz seductora la enfermera rubia mientras trazaba circulos con su dedo en el pecho de Takashi

Takashi al tener mas de cerca a la enfermera pudo oler el aroma del alcohol por lo que dedujo que ella estaba haciendo todo esto bajo los efectos de la bebida

-Mari...Shizuka, debes parar...estás borracha y...-intentaba decir el chico para ser callado porque un dedo de la rubia se posó en sus labios

-Sé muy bien lo que hago Takashi-kun...solo quería agradecerte por lo que has hecho por nosotras en tan poco tiempo...-eran las palabras de la enfermera

-A-agradecerme? Por qué?

-Porque gracias a ti todos seguimos vivos...porque fuiste tu quien salvaste a Kyoko-chan y Rei-chan, sino fuera por ti ellas ya no estarían con nosotros...e incluso no abandonaste a Rei-chan cuando ese matón la retuvo y fuiste capaz de echar a ese cerdo de Shido del bus-enumeraba Shizula todas las razones para agradecer a Takashi

Takashi intentó hablar pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por Shizuka, la cuál seguía con su monólogo

-Ese hombre...Shido...nunca confie en él, incluso intentaba cruzarmelo por la academia, las veces que me miraba me sentía muy incómoda pero cuando vi como lo enfrentaste en el bus y no sabes el alivio que sentí al verlo bajar...y cuando salvaste a Rei-chan de aquel matón no pude evitar en pensar si harías lo mismo si hubiera sido otra chica...si hubiera sido yo...me salvarías?-preguntaba Shizuka dejando a Takashi sin palabras, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta el chico es que cada vez el sonrojo característico del alcohol estaba desapareciendo de las mejillas de la enfermera

-Por supuesto-respondia Takashi sin ninguna duda a la pregunta de la enfermera-haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacer que todos los que confíen en mí sobrevivan...será muy difícil, lo sé, pero no pienso dejar a nadie atrás-finalizaba Takashi con una sonrisa hacia la enfermera rubia

El ver la sonrisa del chico hacía que Shizuka se sintiera segura sobretodo al decir que estaría dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por el resto...sobretodo por ella, la aliviaba que el chico que ahora mismo tenía delante no la viera como un trozo de carne, ella sabía que mucha gente llegaba a autodañarse solo como excusa para que ella los atendiera e intentar ligar o manosearla "por accidente", incluso optó por hacerse la inocente de forma más exagerada para ver si desistian...pero solo vio que eso provocaba que vinieran con más frecuencia. Pero el era de los pocos chicos por no decir el único que no la desnudaba con la mirada, y eso añadido a que en su opinión era lindo hizo que se interesara en él pero el ser el un alumno y ella la enfermera de la academia era lo que más la echaba para atrás, aún más que la diferencia de edad entre ellos que era de unos diez años, pero ahora con todo el caos y muerte que hubo este día todos sabían que ya nada sería como antes, por lo que ella estaba dispuesta a empezar una nueva vida

-Me alegra oír eso Takashi-kun...creo que debo recompensarte por todo lo que has hecho

-A que te refieres con recompen...-intentaba decir el chico solo para ser callado por los suaves y cálidos labios de la enfermera

Por supuesto el chico intentó forcejear y soltarse ya que no quería aprovecharse de ella, ya que el aún pensaba que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, sus intentos de forcejeo cesaron cuando la enfermera lo abrazó por el cuello apretando aun más su cuerpo en el de él y subiendo un nivel más introduciendo su lengua en la boca del chico

El chico no podía negar que comenzaba a sentirse bien y antes de que se diera cuenta comenzó a corresponder al beso y posar sus manos en la cadera de Shizuka, alegrando a esta al ver que el chico reaccionaba y eso la hacía feliz, ambos continuaron con el beso hasta que Shizuka soltó un gemido mudo en la boca de Takashi al sentir como las manos del chico amasaban su trasero

Tras poco más de un minuto, que pareció una eternidad, Takashi consiguió volver en sí y esta vez pudo parar a la enfermera

-Shi-shizuka...debemos parar...estás borracha y no sabes lo que haces-decía Takashi entre jadeos para coger aire tras el beso

-Y quien dice que yo sigo borracha?-preguntaba en un susurro la rubia mientras que tras el efecto del alcohol comenzaba a cerrar los ojos quedándose dormida encima del chico

-Eh? Se quedó dormida...no puedo dejarla de esta forma...-decia Takashi para si mismo por lo que cargó a la enfermera al estilo princesa y decidió llevarla a una de las habitaciones vacías para que descansara mejor

Cuando dejó a Shizuka volvió a la habitación donde estaba el armario de las armas solo para ver que su amigo Kohta seguía desmayado con un sonrisa boba y sobre un pequeño charco de su propia sangre, consiguiendo sacarle una gotita anime a Takashi, el cuál decidió ir al piso de abajo para beber algo

Justo cuando estaba bajando por las escaleras el chico se encontró con su amiga de la infancia Rei que estaba subiendo las mismas escaleras y miraba de forma seria a Takashi, el cuál se encontraba un tanto intimidado por esa mirada

-Takashi!...Necesito hablar contigo...-hablaba Rei aún con esa mirada fija

-Y-y que sería?-preguntaba un tanto nervioso el lider del grupo

Hubo unos pocos segundos de silencio entre ellos, los cuáles incomodaban mucho a Takashi, hasta que Rei volvió a hablar

-Yaaaaay! Hay tres Takashi!-gritaba emocionada Rei, dando un giro de 180 grados a su personalidad y dejando sin habla a Takashi, aunque el chico se fijó un poco más y vio que la chica al igual que Shizuka había bebido

-Rei...estas borracha?-preguntó Takashi aún sabiendo la respuesta

-...no?-respondía la chica, aunque sonaba más como una pregunta que una respuesta

-Ya...venga anda ve a descansar-proponía Takashi

-No! Va en serio de que tengo que hablar contigo!-exclamaba Rei que volvía su forma seria-Takashi...yo...-quería decir Rei hasta que se tropezó y estaba por caer en las escaleras

-Rei!-exclamó Takashi

Takashi consiguió evitar que la chica cayese pero provocó que el cayera sentado en uno de los escalones y ella encima de él, quedando en una postura un tanto comprometida y sus caras muy cerca

-Rei, estas bien?-preguntó un poco preocupado y adolorido Takashi por el bienestar de su amiga de la infancia

-Takashi...-decia en un susurró la chica intentando cerrar el espacio entre ella y su amigo de la infancia

El chico no sabía que hacer, quería hablar con la chica pero aún no estaba preparado y con ella en este estado no podría hablar apropiadamente, por lo que optó por la opción más fácil

-Lo siento Rei...pero tengo prisa-decía Takashi apartando a la castaña y continuando su camino y dejando triste y cabizbaja a la chica

Después de bajar el resto de escalones, Takashi se dirigió hacia la cocina y pudo ver como en los sofás se encontraban Hikari, Yuuki, Saya y Kyoko durmiendo, el chico intentó evitar la mirada ya que todas estaban usado shorts o tops muy cortos y que se adherian perfectamente a sus figuras

Tras pasar frente a ellas Takashi consiguió por fin llegar a la cocina donde abrió la puerta y buscaba uno de los zumos, aunque una voz lo sorprendió

-H-hola Onii-chan/Hola Komuro-san-fue lo que dijeron dos voces diferentes que Takashi reconoció perfectamente

-Hola Mikoto, hola Saeko-respondia Takashi a la vez que cogió un zumo y comenzó a beberlo para que tras cerrar la puerta, lo escupiera todo, ya que delante de él se encontraban Saeko con en ropa interior morada y con un delantal y Mikoto igual solo que con ropa interior blanca y se veía que ella estaba más avergonzada que la pelimorada

-P-p-p-por qué están así?!-preguntaba exaltado y nervioso Takashi intentando no mirar ya que definitivamente tras todo lo que le ocurrió hoy acabaría como su amigo Kohta, que seguía desmayado en la habitación

-S-saeko-san y yo p-pensamos en hacer algo de comida para el resto y asi c-cuando despierten tengan algo para comer y estamos así porque pusimos nuestra ropa a lavar-decía de forma tímida Mikoto, ella quería que su hermano la viese como una mujer y no solo como su hermana pequeña...pero esto para ella era demasiado

-Y-ya veo...es una gran idea...muchas gracias Mikoto, Busujima-sempai-agradecia Takashi ya más tranquilo y relajado

-No es nada, y puede llamarme solo por Saeko Komuro-san-eran las palabras de la pelimorada con una sonrisa mientras seguía cocinando

-Pues entonces tu también puedes llamarme Takashi a mi también...Saeko-decia Takashi consiguiendo un asentimiento de la chica de ojos azules-bueno yo vuelvo a arriba a ayudar a Kohta con las armas que encontramos en aquel armario-informaba el chico a las dos chicas ya que antes de que fueran al baño los chicos les hablaron sobre dicho armario metálico

De nuevo Takashi se encontraba en la habitación de las armas y en ese momento Kohta despertaba tras su desmayo

-Auuu mi cabeza...Takashi, no te vas a creer el sueño que he tenido-decia el otaku militar

-Y-ya veo...y que soñaste?-preguntaba Takashi

-Que una hermosa ángel de pelo rubio me agradecía y me daba un beso en la mejilla, y lo mejor es que estaba casi desnuda y se parecía mucho a Marikawa-sensei!-exclamaba emocionado Kohta

-Vaya...que curioso no? Jejeje-intentaba disimular el chico ya que no le quería decir a su amigo que todo eso no fue un sueño, ya que si lo hacía volvería a desmayarse

Ahora mismo estaba anocheciendo y ambos chicos seguían haciendo guardia a través de una de las miras telescópicas de uno de los fusiles que encontraron y junto a unos prismáticos

Y es que hace unos minutos habían encendido la tele para ver las que cuál era la situación ahí fuera, y es que en uno de los noticieros mostraban la situación que se estaba dando en el puente que daba acceso al otro lado del puente...y era pésima en una palabra, la policía estaba siendo desbordada, la gente intentaba por todos los medios cruzar al otro lado del puente y los manifestantes no ayudaban en nada en los intentos de la policía para calmar a los ciudadanos de Tokonosu

Todo allí siguió siendo un caos hasta que uno de los policías se vio obligado a disparar al lider de los manifestantes y en ese momento provocó una revuelta y los zombis comenzaron a llegar a la zona por el ruido que hubo durante todo el día allí, acabando así en un salvese quien pueda quedando los policías en un extremo del puente bloqueando el paso, en el otro extremos a los zombis que cada vez aumentaban en número y entre los dos toda la gente atrapada dando lugar a todo un caos en el puente

-Mierda...aún se siguen escuchando los gritos de la gente del puente-decía Kohta mientras seguía vigilando con el Armalite AR-10

-Lo sé...pero no podemos hacer nada por ellos, voy a ir a por algo para beber, vuelvo en un momento-avisaba Takashi a su amigo

El castaño antes de bajar quiso revisar una por una a todas las chicas para ver como se encontraban, vio que la mayoría estaban durmiendo y Saeko estaba limpiando su katana, la última habitación que le tocaba revisar era la de Mikoto

Entró en ella y vió a su hermana en la cama, pero esta se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas como si hubiera recordado algo

-Mikoto...estás bien?-preguntaba Takashi llamando la atención de su hermana pequeña

-Onii-chan estoy bien solo que acabo de recordar que Ragi-nee venía hoy de visita-respondía Mikoto a su hermano haciendo que este abriese los ojos incrédulo debido a que con todo lo ocurrido no se paró a pensar en Ragi-nee

Y es que Ragi-nee era la prima de Mikoto y luego de ambos cuando la madre de Mikoto se casó con el padre de Takashi, era unos meses mayor que Takashi y de pequeños pasaban bastante tiempo jugando los tres juntos hasta que los padres de ambos tomaron caminos distintos y mientras que Takashi y Mikoto se iban a Tokonosu ella se iba a Tokyo, pero siempre aprovechaban para verse en algunas vacaciones

-Crees que Ragi-nee...siga viva...o ella ha...-intentaba terminar la frase Mikoto pero no podía, no quería ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad hasta que un abrazo la sacó del trance

-No te preocupes Mikoto, sabes que Ragi-nee no se rinde tan fácilmente, de seguro que lo consiguió y podremos reunirnos con ella antes de lo que creemos-decia Takashi mirando a su hermana a los ojos en un intento por tranquilizarla, objetivo que consiguió

-Gracias Onii-chan-eran las palabras de la pelinegra, la cuál se acomodaba en el abrazo de su hermano, ese que igual que de pequeña se sentía protegida aunque duró poco debido a...

-Takashi! Corre!-exclamaba Kohta desde la habitación donde estaba la terraza en la que se hacían vigilancia alarmando al chico que se disculpó con su hermana ya que debía de ir a ver que era lo que ocurría

Una vez llegó a la habitación se dirigió hacia la terraza donde se encontraba su amigo

-Que es lo que ocurre Kohta?-preguntaba Takashi ya estando al lado del chico de lentes

-Ten, mira en esa dirección-era la respuesta del chico a Takashi, el cuál cogió los prismáticos y se dispuso a observar en la dirección que le señaló Kohta

-Un padre...y su hija?-preguntaba Takashi al chico de lentes al ver como ambos estaban escapando de un pequeño grupo de infectados

-Joder, es solo una niña!-exclamaba en bajo Kohta haciendo entender a Takashi lo que su amigo estaba insinuando

-Solo los ayudaremos si consiguen acercarse lo suficiente hacia aquí, ya somos muchos y no quiero arriesgar la vida de nadie-era la respuesta del chico a Kohta

-Entiendo...-decia Kohta entre dientes, que aunque no le gustara la idea de su compañero, sabia que lo hacía por el bien del grupo

Ambos chicos siguieron vigilando a ese padre y a su hija, los cuáles consiguieron llegar hasta una de las casas donde parecía que había supervivientes, mas que nada por las luces que se podían ver desde el exterior

El padre estaba petando en la puerta como un loco porque les dejaran pasar o al menos que su hija pudiera entrar ya que los infectados cada vez estaban más cerca, y cuando parecía que los iban a dejar pasar ambos chicos vieron con ojos incrédulos como una de las personas de la casa apuñalaba al padre de la niña con un cuchillo amarrado a un palo de una escoba dejando así al padre desangrandose y a la niña llorando mientras volvían a cerrar la puerta dejando a la niña a su suerte y a un perro que pasaba por allí, el cuál se puso entre los infectados y la niña en posición de protegerla

-Kohta...-intentaba decir Takashi solo para ser interrumpido por su compañero

-No hace falta que me lo digas...intentaré despejarte el camino todo lo que pueda-respondia el chico de lentes preprarando su arma y comenzando a disparar a los zombis, derribandolos con tiros precisos a la cabeza

A su vez, Takashi bajaba las escaleras poniéndose su chaqueta de la preparatoria y colocando la pistola que cogió del policía muerto junto a su bate

-Onii-chan, a donde vas?-preguntaba Mikoto al ver a su hermano armado y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta junto a Saeko y Rei, la cuál había despertado por todo el ruido de los disparos de Kohta

-A salvar a una niña y demostrar que seguimos siendo humanos-decia con una sonrisa Takashi

-Yo voy contigo!-decian al unísono Saeko y Rei decididas a acompañar al líder del grupo

-No, vosotras quedaros y despertad al resto, quizás tengamos que irnos tras todo el ruido que estamos haciendo-advertía Takashi mientras que ambas aceptaban a regañadientes

El chico tras salir de la casa vio que todos los zombis seguían aproximándose a la casa donde la niña seguía llorando, Takashi buscó una forma rápida de acercarse y a un lado de la calle vio una moto con unas llaves y al lado el cuerpo que parecía ser el dueño, por lo que se aproximó hacia ella

-Lo siento amigo...te la pido prestada por un rato-decia Takashi mientras arrancaba la moto, llamando la atención de algunos de los zombis-bien, allá vamos!-exclamó el chico mientras aceleraba la moto y se abría paso entre los zombis aprovechando la velocidad de la moto y los certeros disparos de Kohta

-"Jeh, no iba en broma cuando me dijo que un exmilitar le enseñó a disparar"-pensaba Takashi al ver como su compañero no fallaba ningún tiro

Una vez que Takashi ya estaba muy cerca de la casa saltó de la moto haciendo que esta se llevara a algunos infectados por delante y se dispuso a entrar al jardín de la casa donde la niña se encontraba llorando en una esquina con aquel perro de pelo blanco que intentaba ahuyentar a los zombis

Rápidamente Takashi corrió con su bate preparado para golpear a los dos zombis, el primero recibió el golpe de lleno en la cabeza, casi al borde de arrancársela, el segundo se abalanzó hacia Takashi pero este lo golpeo con el mango del bate haciendo que trastabillase y cayera al suelo para que así Takashi pudiera rematarlo

Ya con esos dos zombis Takashi se dirigió hacia la niña, que aparentaba tener unos 6-7 años y tenia el pelo de color rosado y ojos entre rosa y violeta, la cuál había dejado de llorar al ver como el chico la defendía

-Onii-chan detrás tuya!-exclamaba la niña ya que detrás de Takashi se abalanzaba otro zombi

El chico se giró rápidamente y como último recuros desenfundó la pistola listo para volarle los sesos al zombi hasta que de repente del ojo derecho del zombi se asomó algo a lo que se asemejaba una lanza casera, el chico se quedó inmóvil esperando a que el zombi cayera al suelo para ver la cara de quien le salvó y por si acaso era algún enemigo o saqueador

Pero lo que vio lo dejó con los ojos sorprendido a más no poder, delante de él se encontraba una chica de cabello platino que llegaba hasta su media espalda, ojos grises y vestía una camisa blanca, falda azul, zapatos negros y chaqueta roja. Takashi sabía que ese uniforme pertenecía a una academia debido a que el conocía a una persona que lo vestía y esa persona era Chika Kisaragi o también llamada...

-R-ragi-nee?-preguntaba Takashi que pensaba que sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma

-Takkun?!...que alivio que estés vivo!-exclamaba feliz la chica conocida como Ragi-nee con una sonrisa al ver a alguien conocido en este caos

Listo! He aquí la introducción de un nuevo personaje, no es un OC lo primero de todo, Chika Kisaragi es una de las protagonistas del manga "Infection", que tiene una temática similar a HOTD. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Por cierto, Kohta tendrá un harem(2 personas), quienes hayan leído el manga de HOTD sabrán quien es al menos una de ellas

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos y bienvenidos una vez más a un nuevo capítulo de "HOTD:Apocalipsis", y como siempre contestemos a algunos reviews:

Core Nakisawa: Muchas gracias, aunque creo que tendré que dejar de acabar los capítulos con cliffhangers...las pintadas en el portal de mi casa se multiplican cada día...jajaja

KRT215: Muchas gracias y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo

Guest: Bueno prima mejor dicho, pero si, en este caso viene a ser casi los mismo jajaja

aguilanegra7734: Ya tío, yo no me lo esperaba, pensé que sería la nueva adición al grupo y emparejada con nuestro otaku

kitsuneblue: Bueno hombre, que más da jajaja llámalo como quieras, el caso es que tendrá más de una pareja

Guest(2): Muchas gracias y esp creo que es bueno ¿No?, al menos eso dicen, que lo bueno se pasa rápido jajaja

jlng: Muchas gracias y disfruta de este nuevo capítulo

elchan-sempai: Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que te agrada el que hiciera más grande el grupo, incluso añadiendo algún OC que a veces ayudan a darle un nuevo toque a la historia. Pues aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo

Estos eran todos los reviews, así que si entreteneros más me voy y os dejo el siguiente capítulo

Por supuesto Highschool of th Dead no es de mi propiedad, sino de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato

Supongo que ya todos lo sabréis, pero para los que no, es solo deciros que el mangaka de HOTD, Daisuke Sato murió el día 22 del mes de Marzo. Una tragedia...en verdad no sé que harán ahora con sus publicaciones, ya que todas estaban paradas por la pelea entre él y su hermano, pero supongo que solo toca esperar. Descansa en paz, Daisuke Sato

(ANUNCIO MUY IMPORTANTE: Hace unos días me he creado una cuenta en Facebook dedicada a Fanfiction exclusivamente, donde colocare las apariencias de los personajes de esta historia y del resto de mis fics. Si queréis podéis pasaros a echar un vistazo)

EMPECEMOS!

Capítulo 5

-¿R-ragi-nee?-preguntaba Takashi que pensaba que sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma

-¡¿Takkun?!...que alivio que estés vivo!-exclamaba feliz la chica conocida como Ragi-nee con una sonrisa al ver a alguien conocido en este caos

-Lo mismo digo Ragi-nee, lo mismo digo-respondía el castaño dándole un abrazo a la peliplatina, la cuál correspondía

Ambos decidieron bloquear la puerta para no permitir que entraran más zombies al jardín de dicha casa

Cuándo acabaron de bloquearla vieron como la pequeña niña que estaba con ellos estaba de rodillas llorando ante el cadáver de su padre

Ambos adolescentes compartieron una mirada triste entre ellas, pero después de unos segundos Takashi decidió moverse

La ojigris vio con una mirada curiosa lo que pretendía hacer su primo, vio como se acercó hasta un tendedero que había en el propio jardín, cogió una sábana blanca y se dirigió hacia la niña

Esta al sentir que el chico que la salvó venía hacia ella con una sábana en sus manos se extrañó, vió como el chico se arrodilló al otro lado del cuerpo de su padre y lo tapaba con la sábana

Chika al entender lo que pretendía hacer su primo, dibujó una sonrisa, se alegraba de que él estuviera cuerdo aún con todo el caos, ahora solo faltaba comprobar como estaba Mikoto, aunque no estaba tan preocupada ya que sabía que Takashi haría cualquier cosa para protegerla

Después de colocar dicha sábana, el castaño volvía a levantarse y de un lateral del jardín recogió una flor, para luego ir al lado de la pequeña y dársela

-Fue un gran hombre y mejor padre todavía, se aseguró de que estuvieras a salvo hasta el final, no puedes dejar que su sacrifico haya sido en vano-eran las palabras de Takashi, la cuál asentía entendiendo lo que hizo su padre, por lo que dejó la flor encima de su pecho ya cubiero por la sábana

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-preguntaba Ragi con una sonrisa amable

-Alice Maresato-respondía la niña ahora ya conocida como Alice

-Muy bien Alice-chan, es muy peligroso estar aquí ¿Quieres venir con Onee-chan y Onii-chan?-preguntaba Chika lo más amable y suavemente para no asustar a la pequeña

Esta en un primer momento dudó, pero después recordó el como la habían defendido de esas personas muertas, por lo que no tardó en responder

-Si, por favor Onee-chan-respondía Alice

-No te preocupes, con nosotros no te pasará nada, yo me llamo Chika y el chico de allí es mi primo Takashi-decia Chika para tranquilizar a la niña

-¿Por dónde crees que podemos salir Ragi-nee?-preguntaba Takashi al ver la posibilidad de la puerta frontal descartada por un grupo de zombies queriendo devorar sus cerebros

-Muy fácil Takkun, por la pared-respondía la ojigris a la duda del castaño mientras señalaba a la pared que separaba las diferentes casas

Desde ahí decidieron que Chika iría delante atacando a los zombies que se acercaran mientras Takashi, el cuál llevaba a Alice a su espalda y al pequeño perro que defendió a la niña en su sudadera

-Con cuidado...con cuidado-repetía Takashi una y otra vez provocando una pequeña risa en Chika

-Oh vamos Takkun, no es para tanto

-Claro...lo dice la que no lleva a alguien a su espalda y un perro inquieto en su sudadera-decia Takashi mientras intentaba mantener el equlibrio

En ese momento de la sudadera del castaño salió la cabeza del pequeño perro, que comenzó a lamer a Takashi la barbilla de Takashi, provocando que a este le hiciera cosquillas y por poco tropezara y cayera hacia los zombies

-No Zeke!, perrito malo-exclamaba Alice regañando al perro

-¿Zeke?-preguntaba Takashi curioso

-Bueno...si tuviera un perrito lo llamaría-fue la explicación de Alice

-Por cierto Takkun, ¿Con quién más estás? ¿Mikoto está bien verdad?-preguntaba Chika mientras apartaba a los zombies con su lanza improvisada

-Si ella está perfecta, estábamos en una casa cerca de aquí. Somos 13 ahora con Alice, Zeke y tu, y en el grupo estamos Mikoto, una amiga suya llamada Hikari, Saeko, Kohta, Saya, Hayashi-sensei, la enfermera Shizuka, una chica llamada Yuuki, Rei y yo

-Ya veo, un grupo bastante grande ¿No?

-Si, por suerte tenemos un pequeño bus y ahora un humvee que estaba aparcado en la casa de una amiga de nuestra enfermera-explicaba Takashi a su prima

-Mmm...etto...Takashi-niichan-decia Alice

-¿Ocurre algo Alice?

-Yo...etto...tengo...pipi-decia la niña bajando su tono de voz hasta un susurro

-¡¿Que?!-exclamaron tanto Chika como Takashi al oír lo que dijo la niña

-¿No crees que puedas aguantar hasta que salgamos de aquí Alice-chan?-preguntaba la ojigris

-N-no

En la situación en la que se encontraban actualmente no podían dar la vuelta ya que se estaban amontonando cada vez más zombies

Por lo que Takashi decidió hacer un sacrificio

-Esta bien...h-hazlo-decia Takashi soprendiendo a Chika y Alice

-¿Estás seguro Takkun?

-Si...vamos Alice hazlo antes de que me arrepienta

-L-lo siento Takashi-niichan-decía Alice

Mientras tanto en la casa de la amiga de Shizuka, Saya se había despertado tras oír los disparos que hacía Kohta para poder cubrir a Takashi

Por lo que se dirigió hacía el balcón donde estaba Kohta

-Oye idiota! ¿Por qué estás disparando?-exclamaba Saya recién despertada

-Mientras dormiais Takashi y yo vimos como apuñalaban a un padre que iba con su hijo buscando refugio, dejando así a la pequeña sin ayuda contra los zombies. Ahora mismo, Takashi ha ido a rescatarla-decia Kohta mientras se giraba para darle los prismáticos a la Saya solo para quedarse congelado

Delante suya se encontraba la chica con un top y unos shorts muy apretados y que dejaban ver mucha de su suave piel

-Deja de mirar pervertido!-exclamaba la pelirrosa golpeando en la cabeza al chico, dejándole un chichón al chico, el cuál susurraba un "gracias Kami-sama" mientras sangre caía de su nariz

Saya utilizó las gafas para ver como estaba Takashi y vio como estaba acompañado por una niña en su espalda, un perro que se asomaba por su sudadera y una chica de pelo platino y ojos grises

En un primer momento le pareció conocida pero decidió preguntarle a Kohta

-¿Quién es esa chica?-preguntaba Saya

-No lo sé, pero en un primer momento iba a dispararle hasta que salvó a Takashi. Desde ahí vi como se abrazaban y hablaban-respondía Kohta

Antes de que Saya siguiera haciendo preguntas, Mikoto entró en la habitación

-¿Mi onii-chan se encuentra bien?-preguntaba Mikoto preocupada al ver que su hermano tardaba bastante en volver

-Si, ahora mismo se encuentra atravesando ese muro...pero no sé quién es la persona con la que va-respondía Saya

Mikoto extrañada por lo que dijo Saya cogió los prismáticos y miró quien era la persona que acompañaba a su hermano

Al ver quién iba con su hermano, soltó un grito mudo

-Es nuestra prima Ragi-nee! Está viva!-exclamaba feliz Mikoto

-¿Un familiar vuestro? Eso es bueno-decía Kohta

Iban a seguir hablando hasta que cierta rubia entró a la habitación tal y como vino al mundo

-Mmm, ¿Por qué hay tanto jaleo abajo?-preguntaba un poco somnolienta la enfermera

Los tres giraron su cabeza hacia la enfermera teniendo diferentes reacciones

Mikoto y Saya se apuraron a taparla, aunque no pudieron evitar maldecir el porqué ellas no tenían tal tamaño de atributos

Kohta por su parte, soltó un gran chorro de sangre por la nariz y sin saber como podía seguir consciente dio un pulgar arriba en dirección a la enfermera rubia

En ese momento la que entró a la habitación fue Hikari equipada con su carcaj y su arco

-Oigan debemos irnos ¿A que esperan?-preguntaba la peliazul a los tres jóvenes-Ya tenemos casi todo listo, cojan algo más que crean necesario y por supuesto sus armas-finalizaba Hikari para que Saya, Kohta y Mikoto la siguieron hasta el patio

Ahie vieron a Yuuki, Rei, Saeko y Kyoko haciendo algunos preparativos y colocando las últimas provisiones consumibles tanto en el humvee como en el bus

-¿Está todo listo?-preguntó Kyoko a las tres chicas las cuáles asintieron

-Si, solo queda que el resto se preparen-respondía Yuuki colocando las últimas provisiones en el bus

-Traemos las últimas cosas para guardar-decia Hikari llegando con el resto tras ella

-Esperadme!-exclamaba Shizuka aún medio dormida mientras salía mal vestida, con la su camisa blanca mal abotonada, dejando casi a la vista sus pechos

-Shizuka! ¿Crees que esa es forma de vestirse?-exclamaba ahora Kyoko a su compañera de profesión y amiga

-Moou Kyoko-chan! No seas tan ruda-se quejaba la enfermera rubia

-¿Todos listos?-preguntaba Saeko que debido a las prisas aún vestía el delantal con solo su ropa interior por debajo

-Si!-repitieron todos a la vez

-¿Como nos organizamos para los vehiculos?-preguntaba Yuuki un tanto dudosa

-Recomiendo que los peleadores vayan en el humvee, es el vehículo más veloz y además así llegaran antes a ayudar a Takashi-razonaba Saya

Todos aceptaron sin problema las palabras de la pelirrosa, por lo que se organizaron de la siguiente manera

En el humvee irían Kohta, Saeko, Rei, Mikoto y Shizuka como conductora

En el bus irían Yuuki, Saya, Hikari y Kyoko para conducir el bus

Así pues, sin tardar un segundo más fueron a la ayuda de su líder

De vuelta con Chika, Takashi, Alice y Zeke seguían poco a poco intentando escapar de los zombies

Justo en ese momento fue que uno de ellos sujetó la pierna de Takashi y dio un tirón, haciendo que el castaño quedara desequilibrado

-Mierda!-exclamó Takashi intentando sacarse de encima al zombie

-Takkun!-exclamó preocupada Chika y preparó su lanza lo más rápida posible para acabar con el zombie que atacaba a su primo

Pero de repente la cabeza del zombie explotó debido a un disparo, lo que provocó que Takashi suspirara de alivio e intentaba calmar a la pequeña Alice

-¿Que ha sido eso?-preguntó Chika a Takashi

El castaño iba a contestar hasta que el ruido de un par de motores se hizo notar, llamando la atención tanto de Takashi y su prima como la de los zombies

-Parece que ya han llegado-decia Takashi sonriendo y mirando hacia la dirección el ruido de los motores

-¿Quién ha llegado?-preguntaba la pequeña Alice ya más calmada lo mismo que quería saber la ojigris

-Mis amigos-fue la simple respuesta del castaño a las chicas

Chika miró hacia la misma dirección que su primo y poco a poco vio como un vehículo estilo militar se acercaba rápidamente junto a un pequeño bus siguiéndolo de cerca

Aunque cuándo dicho vehículo se acercó más a su posición, se quedó sin palabras

-Takkun...¿Estás viendo a una chica de pie en delantal y ropa interior encima del humvee?-preguntaba Chika

-S-si jejeje...ella es Saeko-decía Takashi sin saber como actuar ante la apariencia de su compañera

-¿Y quién es el chico que está debajo?-preguntaba de nuevo Chika viendo a Kohta, el cuál tenía una sonrisa psicópata y un brillo extraño presente en sus gafas

-Ese es Kohta, uno de mis amigos-respondía Takashi

-Ya veo...

Poco tardó el humvee en hacerse un hueco entre los zombies y conseguir acercarse hacia Takashi, Chika, Alice y Zeke

-¿Alguien llamó un taxi?-preguntaba Saeko con una sonrisa-adelante Kohta

-Let's rock!-exclamaba el chico de gafas comenzando a disparar con su rifle a las cabezas de los zombies para cubrir a su amigo

-Onii-chan! Ragi-nee! Vamos saltad!-exclamaba Mikoto desde una de las puertas del humvee

-Mikoto!-exclamó alegre la ojigris al ver a su prima a salvo

No dudaron ni un segundo más en saltar hacia el humvee y entrar en este a la vez que Shizuka aceleraba y guiaba a las personas que estaban en el bus, también el humvee al tener más protección podía apartar más fácilmente a los zombies y abrir un camino seguro

-Hey, ¿El resto del grupo está en el bus?-preguntó Takashi ya una vez situado en un asiento del humvee

-Si, en el humvee no cabíamos todos, por lo que decidimos dividirnos-explicaba Saeko al castaño

-Ya veo...

-Me alegro de que estés bien Ragi-nee-decia Mikoto dándole un abrazo a la ojigris

-Lo mismo digo Mikoto, parece que Takkun ha hecho un gran trabajo

-Si, de hecho lo hemos nombrado líder del grupo

-Algo así me dijo mientras intentábamos salir de ahí-decia la peligris ante el último comentario de su prima-oh lo siento, soy Chika Kisaragi, prima de Mikoto y Takkun-se presentaba la peliplatina con una sonrisa ante el resto de personas presentes en el humvee

-Saeko Busujima, un placer-se presentaba también la ojiazul

-Kohta Hirano-decia el otaku militar

-Shizuka Marikawa-hablaba la rubia mientras conducía

-Rei Miyamoto-se presentó con una sonrisa la chica

Chika al escuchar dicho nombre fijó su mirada en ella. Sabía por parte de Mikoto que esa chica llamada Rei fue la que puso a Takashi en un estado de depresión tras verla con quién el pensaba que era su mejor amigo

Ella ya hizo el esfuerzo por ignorar lo que sentía cuando Takashi le dijo que ella estaba en el grupo, pero el tenerla delante era bastante diferente

-¿Y como te llamas tu pequeña?-preguntó Rei a niña que venía con Takashi y Chika

-Me llamo Alice Maresato y el es Zeke-se presentaba la pequeña ante parte del grupo mientras el perro daba un ladrido de aprobación

En el momento en que le estaban dando la bienvenida a la pequeña al grupo, Kohta notó un mal olor

-Pufff, ¿Pero que peste es esa?-hablaba el chico de gafas a la vez que se tapaba la nariz

El resto del grupo al oír las palabras del otaku repitieron la misma acción que él, olisqueando el aire primero para después taparse de inmediato las narices, con la excepción de Shizuka, la cuál debía mantener las dos manos en el volante y se veía expuesta a tal hedor y Chika que ya conocía quién era la causa de ese olor

-Jejeje...c-creo que soy yo el culpable-decía Takashi riendo de forma nerviosa

-Onii-chan tu...-intentaba decir Mikoto

-¿En serio viejo, ya con pérdidas a tu edad?-preguntaba Kohta

-¿Que? Oye no es eso imbécil!-exclamaba Takashi

-E-es mi culpa...yo ya no podía aguantarme...por lo que Takashi-niichan me dejó hacerlo...-confesaba tímida Alice para alivio de todos al pensar que su líder ya perdía líquidos

-Ya veo...pero Takashi deberías quitarte tu chaqueta y tu camiseta-recomendaba Saeko

-¿P-por qué?-preguntaba Takashi ya que le estaba diciendo que debía desnudarse desde la cintura para arriba

-Esta noche es algo fría por lo que podrías resfriarte al estar húmedo, pero no te preocupes, hemos cogido mantas y sábanas para entar en calor-volvia a hablar la ojiazul

-Cierto Takkun...además tampoco no es que tengas nada escondido ahí-decía Chika soltando una risa

-E-esta bien-decia el castaño al final ya que la pelimorada tenía razón en eso, además de que no sería muy cómodo dormir con ellas puestas

Tras esas palabras el chico se quitó la chaqueta y la dobló para tirarla a un lado del humvee y procedio a quitarse su camiseta roja un poco cohibido provocando varias reacciones en el grupo

Rei miraba embobada el cuerpo atlético y musculado, pero no en exceso de su amigo Takashi, nunca imagino que el llegaría a tener tal cuerpo, intentaba todo lo posible para no sangrar por la nariz

Saeko desvío su mirada de Takashi, presentaba un leve sonrojo pero debía de admitir que el chico era sano y se ejercitaba a diario para obtener esos músculos

Mikoto al ver el torso desnudo de su hermano no pudo evitar sonrojarse, siendo la más sonrojada de la presentes y con el pensamiento de que tan solo varias horas atrás, cuando su hermano se disculpó por gritarle la había abrazado y ella se había acurrucado en su pecho...ahor más que nunca quería volver a acurrucarse ahí

Con Chika, ella se sorprendió en un primer momento al ver los músculos de su primo, pero después puso una sonrisa traviesa y se relamia los labios...le gustaba lo que veía

Kohta solo soltó un suspiro, ya que el sabía que desde que Takashi tuvo su primera discusión con Rei decidió ir al gimnasio para poder sacar el estrés y desconectar del mundo, y eso parece que dio sus frutos

-Vaya vaya Takkun, al final si que escondias algo ahí debajo-decia Chika aún con su sonrisa

-R-ragi-nee! Esto no es divertido,-exclamaba Takashi avergonzado ante la broma de su prima a la vez que se tapaba con una sábana pero aun así tenía frío

La ojigris se dio cuenta de eso y aún con su sonrisa traviesa fue hacia Takashi

-Tranquilo Takkun, Ragi-nee se encargará de...calentarte-xecia Chika mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a uno de los brazos del castaño para que este note sus pechos, ahora solo faltaba...

-Ragi-nee!-exclamaba Mikoto

Y ahí está lo que buscaba Chika

-¿Ocurre algo Mikoto?-preguntaba inocentemente la peliplatina

-E-estas incomodando a Onii-chan-decia la pelinegra en un intento de alejar a su prima de Takashi

-Oooh pero si me alejo Takkun podría pescar un resfriado ¿Por qué no ayudamos las dos a Takkun a entrar en calor...o es que te da vergüenza?-preguntaba Chika para ver que acción tomaba su prima

-P-por supuesto, es mi deber de cuidarlo c-cuando se encuentra mal-decia Mikoto trastabillada en algunas palabras pero aún así abrazó con la misma intensidad el otro brazo del castaño con un sonrojo presente en su cara

-Ragi-nee...Mikoto, no hace falta esto, me llega de sobra con la sábana-comentaba Takashi avergonzado al sentir los pechos de cada una en sus brazos

-Venga Takkun, no seas así ¿No recuerdas que siempre dormiamos así las siestas cuando éramos pequeños?-decia Chika apretando aún más si se podía su agarre en el brazo para acrecentar la vergüenza en el castaño

Ante esta revelación la más celosa era Rei ya que ella nunca tuvo esa oportunidad y ahora, en sus ojos solo veía a una peliplatina que aunque fuera la prima de Takashi se veía muy melosa con él, algo que no le agradaba para nada

-¿Que ocurre ahí atrás que hay tanto alboroto?-preguntaba Shizuka mientras estaba al volante

-Nada Shizuka-san, solo estábamos...disfrutando de ciertas vistas-respondía desvergonzada Chika

-¿Disfrutar las vistas?-repetía extrañada la enfermera rubia ya que afuera las vistas, en su opinión, no eran las mejores con cohes ardiendo y muertos vivientes por allí y por allá

Por lo que se decidió a echar un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor del coche y así pudo ver a lo que se refería la ojigris

Ahí atrás estaba Takashi, el chico por el cuál se interesó levemente aunque poco a poco, cuánto más tiempo pasaba más quería estar con el chico, pero lo que estaba viendo ahora era al chico sin camiseta mostrando su musculatura casi perfecta para su edad

Hasta hace unas pocas horas ella estaba tumbada encima de esos músculos mientras se besaban, se hubiera quedado más tiempo observando al chico hasta que un grito llegó a sus oídos

-"Rika-chan, creo que he encontrado a nuestro hombre perfecto"-pensaba la rubia mientras seguía ojeando a Takashi

-Sensei! Cuidado con el coche!-exclamó apresuradamente Rei al ver que la rubia no hacia ningún amago de esquivarlo

En ese momento, Shizuka giró su cabeza y vio que estaba a pocos metros de chocar contra un coche por lo que dio un volantazo consiguiendo así evadirlo

-L-lo siento-se disculpaba la rubia con los chicos los cualese después del volantazo y al no llevar los cinturones no pudieron evitar darse algún golpe no muy grave, aunque hubo uno de ellos que no sufrió ningún daño

-Mmmhppf-era el sonido que hacía Takashi al intentar hablar pero el tener el pecho de su prima encima dificultaba dicha acción y sobretodo el intentar levantarte usando uno de sus pechos como apoyo

-Kya! Takkun...que audaz de tu parte-decía Chika con un leve sonrojo y esto llevó a los celos de parte de Rei y Mikoto

Mientras tanto la otra mitad del grupo que se encontraba en el bus vieron el volantazo que dio Shizuka y se preguntaban que habría pasado

-¿No les pasará nada grave verdad?-preguntaba Yuuki un tanto preocupada

-No creo, conociendo a Shizuka se habrá despistado con cualquier cosa-tranquilizaba Kyoko a Yuuki

-Si...la que en verdad me preocupa es Saya-san...lleva varios minutos sentada ahí y por alguna razón está de peor humor que de costumbre y está maldiciendo a Takashi-comentaba Hikari mientras miraba a Saya, la cuál estaba sentada y cruzada tanto de brazos como de piernas y con los ojos cerrados

Esta ahora mismo por alguna razón desconocida deseaba patear a Takashi

Unas horas más tarde, ya estaba amaneciendo en la ciudad de Tokonosu y en este mismo momento un vuelo salía de su aeropuerto, o al menos lo intentaba ya que la pista había varios zombies interfiriendo en el despegue

En eso uno de los zombies cayó abatido por un certero disparo a la cabeza

Y es que a unos metros de la pista dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, se encontraban tumbadas en una especie de tejado de uno de los edificos del aeropuerto

-Y con ese ya llevas una docena Rika, una pena, decían que prometía como actor-decía a su compañera, este hombre de pelo corto negro y que usaba una gorra, cerca de uno de sus ojos tenía una cicatriz, la cuál era la que había disparado el rifle

-Lo que tu digas Tajima, aun así era un imbécil prepotente-respondía la mujer que tenía pelo morado atado en una coleta, ojos rojos y esbelta figura oculta tras el traje negro que vestía al igual que su compañero

Esta se encontraba cambiando el cargador de su rifle PSG-1. Al cambiarlo por completo decidió levantarse

-Bueno con ese hemos acabado por ahora, creo que nuestro próximo turno es en dos...-decía el hombre ahora conocido como Tajima a su compañera Rika hasta que se giró y disfrutó de la vista

Ahí delante suya estaba su compañera quitándose el chaleco antibalas para después proceder a desabrocharse su traje y masajear su dolorido pecho después de estar horas tumbada

-Ummm...si quieres puedo ayudarte amablemente-ofrecía Tajima su ayuda a la pelimorada, la cuál solo sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa

-Gracias pero no, el único hombre con permiso para tocar a estas dos será alguien que me supere en puntería o el hombre en el que mi mejor amiga esté interesada-anunciaba Rika a su compañero

-Vaya...eso será difícil...espera un momento ¿Has dicho el hombre en el que tu mejor amiga esté interesada?-preguntaba dudoso Tajima

-Si, ya sabes quién es mi mejor amiga, Shizuka

-Oh por supuesto-respondía Tajima ya que recordaba muy bien a la amiga rubia y con grandes atributos ya que un día esta se presentó en la comisaría a traerle algo a su compañera-¿Y como va a ser eso?-preguntaba el hombre volviendo al tema principal

-Pues desde que éramos pequeñas no sé el porqué pero un día prometimos que si una de nosotras encontraba a quién consideraramos el hombre perfecto debía presentarselo a la otra y si le gustaba pues...lo compartiriamos-respondia la pelimorada a su compañero, el cuál al oír eso se quedo boquiabierto y sus ojos por poco se salen de sus órbitas

-Es broma...¿Verdad?

-No, en verdad aún estuvimos hablando de esa promesa el otro día y ella seguía empeñada en seguirla, aunque tengo que admitir que a mí tampoco me importa, conozco a Shizuka y sé que no se fijará en un cualquiera

-Ya veo...-decía Tajima ante las razones que le daba Rika, por lo que dejó de hacer preguntas ya que tenía que recuperarse del shock

-"Ese hombre será todo un bastardo suertudo"-pensaba el hombre

En ese mismo momento, Takashi soltaba un gran estornudo mientras se tapaba con una sábana, aunque seguía teniendo a su prima y su hermana abrazadas a sus brazos

-Ves Takkun, ya te dije que podrías pescar un resfriado-hablaba Chika que ahora cambiaba el agarre de su abrazo del brazo del chico a su torso, provocando que el castaño notará mucho mejor su pecho

Esta acción fue repetida por Mikoto no queriendo quedarse atrás

Desde ese momento Takashi sabía que este sería un día muy largo

Listo! Ya sé que quizás no haya mucha acción en este capítulo, pero espero que aún así os haya gustado

Como he dicho antes pasaros por mi página de facebook para ver las apariencias de los personajes del resto de mis fics. Aún estoy reuniendo las imágenes

También tengo otra noticia y es que ya acabé los exámenes! Por fin podré relajarme!

Hasta la próxima!


	6. Aviso

Hola a todos, se que no actualizo uno de mis fics desde septiembre del año pasado, pero tiene una explicacion que os dare ahora.

Voy a dejar FanFiction y me ire a la plataforma de Wattpad. ¿por que?

LLevo desde noviembre del año pensando sobre esto y es que me siento mas comodo escribiendo en Wattpad que aqui en fanfiction, alli puedo añadir videos, gifs, imagenes y muchas mas opciones que aqui no son posibles

Si quereis seguir leyendo mis fics tendra que ser en Wattpad desde ahora. Tambien entendere a aquellos que dejen de leerlos, despues de todo no os estoy obligando a punta de pistola que leais mis fics

No tengo mucho mas que decir, tan solo que alli en Wattpad me encontrareis como "Tacbon20" tambien. Creo que sobra decir que ninguna de mis historias queda en adopcion ya que subire cada una a Wattpad a su debido tiempo y con correciones hechas

Con todo esto dicho me despido

Nos vemos en Wattpad


End file.
